MLP:Running from the Dark King (A Humans in Equestria Fanfic)
by shadowspark101
Summary: An old foe has returned, & recruited three humans to try & destroy the Mane 6. But he has made a mistake in choosing these humans. Follow the story of me & my two friends as we attempt to stop his evil plans, & maybe find some reason to stay there. Read & Review. Now Rated M for Violence & Blood in Later chapters, but that is at a minimum, safe for almost ALL audiences. 99%
1. Chapter 1 What's going on?

**Shadowspark101: Time to make a new story, yes. I am a brony. So ****let's**** start this story, &**** yes. This WILL be a Human(s) in Equestria fanfic, as well as a Self-Insert with me & two of my friends.**

**Starring me & my two friends. ****Let's**** get this story started.**

**My Little ****Pony: Friendship**** is Magic belongs to Hasbro, I own nothing & I never will.**

**-****-Chapter 1-**

It was an average day in Equestria. The Crystal Kingdom had seen nothing but peace after King Sombra had been vanquished by the Mane 6. But now dark times were coming over Equestria. A purple mist began to swirl over the kingdom. But as soon as it had appeared, it vanished as if it was never even there to begin with. Some ponies had seen this & began to feel concerned, they even told Princess Cadence & her husband, Shining Armor. "Do you think that he could really be back?" Cadence asked her husband. "I highly doubt it; they said that the mist just vanished into thin air. But just to be safe, we will put extra guards to keep watch." Shining Armor said with a bit of confidence.

In another universe at a high school, three students were working on a cooking project with their teammates. Their names were Ricardo, Crystal, & John. Crystal was a pegasister, while Ricardo & John were bronies. The three talked about the show whenever they could. All of a sudden the lights suddenly went out. Everyone looked around, having not expecting the blackout. Not too long afterwards, the overhanging screen lowered, & the overhead projector turned on, but nobody had even been near it. Everyone looked at the screen, which showed a big glob of purple-black mess. The glob began to form & merge, until on the screen showed the face of King Sombra himself. Everyone looked at this, not sure of what to say about the unicorn on the projector screen.

"Well, well, well." King Sombra cackled, scanning the room. "So many faces to choose from to aid me in my quest for revenge." John, Ricardo, & Crystal looked at each other. John shook his head slightly in a no fashion. "Why should we help you Sombra? After what you did, you got what you deserved & then some." John grunted. Ricardo & Crystal nodded. "We're not going to help some villain." Crystal said, standing up. "Yeah." Ricardo said. Sombra was taken aback a small bit, as he had never expected three people from another universe to know what had happened to him. The other students, as well as the teacher looked at the unfolding small revolt in front of them. "Well, it seems you three will do nicely for my plans." The three looked at each other. "And what plans may that be?" Crystal asked. "My plans to destroy Twilight Sparkle & the Elements of Harmony!" Sombra then began to cackle evilly then disappeared, right as he did a giant portal began to open up & pull the three into it. They held onto the counters of the classroom's kitchens. "Hang on guys!" John called. Ricardo & Crystal already were fighting against the pull of the vortex; it was a fight that the three friends were slowly losing.

To add another problem into the mix, the three were starting to slip. "Guys! We're going to be sucked into Sombra's portal!" Ricardo cried. "I have an idea, but it's going to be cliché." John said. "I think we get it." Ricardo said. "Well then." John said. "As Tallahassee from Zombieland would say," (If you know what I'm about to say, then say it along with me now.) "Time to nut up or shut up!" John then proceeded to let go of the Counter & he flew into the portal. "C'mon guys!" He yelled as he sailed by the other two. Crystal & Ricardo looked at each other. Ricardo nodded, then the two let go of their counter & flew into the portal after John. Right as the three went through the portal, it disappeared. The lights then came back on, as if the whole ordeal had never happened. Except for the obvious absence of three students.

**Shadowspark1****01: Well, this is my third fanfic that I have written. Now my fanfics will get updated, it just depends on how much I care to update them now.**

**Pinkie Pie: HELLO! WELCOME TO EQ-**

**shadowspark101: Not now Pinkie, you'll ruin the story plot.**** Next chapter, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2 Arriving in Equestria

**My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing but the story you are about to read.**

-Chapter 2-

Not two minutes after Sombra abducted the three, three white cones were sailing over Ponyville, heading towards Sweet Apple Acres. They were going very fast, but were flying too low to be normal shooting stars. And a major fact was that it was the middle of the day, with Celestia's sun burning brightly in the sky. But not many ponies paid it much mind. All except a certain rainbow-maned Pegasus pony. It didn't exactly help the fact that the three streaks woke her up from her nap & one had knocked her off her cloud. She was furious & hurried to catch up.

The three 'cone streaks' were John, Crystal, & Ricardo. "Guys!" John yelled. "Looks like we managed to piss someone off already. I say we play the 'dumb card', pretend like you don't know anythiiiiinnggg!" John's voice broke off as he suddenly veered to the right & blasted towards a barn in Sweet Apple Acres that was due for demolition. Crystal & Ricardo looked at each other & they began to descend rapidly towards a huge grove of apple trees. They landed safe-ishly in the trees. "Okay, that was lucky for us." Ricardo laughed a bit. Crystal nodded. "But where did John go? We have to find hi-." She was cut off as Ricardo pointed up to where Rainbow Dash was angrily searching from the sky. "Shush Crystal." Ricardo whispered, the two stayed completely still. Luckily for them Rainbow Dash flew overhead without seeing the two humans. When it was safe the two clambered down from the tree. "Now we can search for John." Ricardo said. Just then there was an almighty crash from an area of the farm, it sounded as though something had crashed into something else at full speed close to a Sonic Rainboom. "Or we can check over there." Crystal pointed out, Ricardo nodded, and the two began to walk to the source of the sound. But sadly for them so were 6 other ponies.

The crash was John, he had slammed into the barn at a high velocity, leaving quite a mess. He stood up in a daze. "Anyone get a number of that truck?" He mumbled incoherently. "No, but you left quite a mess." Came a voice. John jumped back in shock, but relaxed when he saw it was only Ricardo & Crystal. "Phew, just you two," He said, holding his chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." Ricardo scratched the back of his head in response while Crystal smiled sheepishly. "I say we get going, bearing in mind the amount of noise & the mess you left. Someone is bound to have heard." Ricardo stated, checking the mess. "I don't think so!" Came a voice.

The three humans froze & looked in the direction of the voice. There stood the Mane 6, better known as the Elements of Harmony. The three looked at each other, then the six ponies standing not to far away from them. "Look what y'all did to mah family's barn!" Applejack snarled in her southern accent. John looked around. "Doesn't help the fact that I'm standing in the mess does it?" He asked innocently. Applejack was furious & looked like she was about to charge, but Rainbow Dash beat her too it. She flew at John like a speeding bullet. But John in one move, grabbed her, spun her around, then released her. He had used her momentum & speed to swing her around so she crashed into the Mane 6, knocking them down like bowling pins. "STRIKE!" John yelled, pumping his fists into the air. Ricardo & Crystal laughed at John's antics.

The Mane 6 managed to get back up. "Why you no-good, little, yeller-bellied, over the top son of a-!" Applejack yelled. John looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. "Woah, watch the language there. People are reading this for crying out loud!" Ricardo said. Pinkie Pie nodded. "Yeah, we can't hurt the public's ears." She agreed. Everyone looked at the two. "Who in the world of Equestria are you two talking about?" Twilight asked. "The readers of course." Ricardo smiled. John then spoke up. "Okay, MOVING ON!" (Jeff Dunham Reference.) He twirled his finger around in a circle. "I think we got off on the wrong foot." Crystal said, quietly & slowly approaching the Mane 6. Rainbow Dash got in front of the Mane 6. "You better stay back or I'll pound you three into the ground." She threatened. John got out of the mess of the barn. "You're really gonna go there, even after I just turned you into a bowling ball?" John asked her rhetorically.

Twilight used her magic to 'drag' Rainbow Dash away from Crystal. "I think you are right, we did start off on the wrong hoof." She said. "I am Twilight Sparkle. Student of Princess Celestia." She smiled at the three humans, who smiled a bit in kind. John didn't however, he simply nodded. Applejack walked up to the three. "Howdy there, ah'm Applejack, I happen to work here at Sweet Apple Acres with mah family." She said to them, she then looked at John. "And why did y'all crash into mah family's barn?" She asked. John gulped. "Well, I erm." He stammered. Applejack interrupted him. "Y'all are lucky that it was going to be demolished today anyway." John sighed in relief.

She trotted away as Pinkie Pie bolted to the center of the humans. "Hi, I'mPinkiePie,Imakethegreatestpartiesever,doyoulikecupcakes?Ohmygosh,nowIhavetomakeyouthreeaWelco metoPonyvillePartyBYE!" She splurged her words then took off like a pink rocket. John looked at the Mane 6. "All I have to say is that I am SO GLAD that there is only ONE of her!" He put an emphasis on one. The others looked at each other sheepishly, remembering the time where Pinkie had cloned herself using a mirror lake. Rarity walked up to the three. "Hello darlings I am Rarity, & I run the boutique in town." She smiled at them warmly. "You three look like you need some new clothes. We can't have you running around in...those things." She shuddered delicately. The three looked at each other, shrugged, then turned their attention over to the group.

Rainbow Dash darted over to the three, she zoomed past Ricardo & Crystal then stopped in front of John's face. She starred angrily at John. "I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in all of Equestria." She snarled, as she backed up. "I guess I can be friends with you two." She said, pointing to Crystal & Ricardo. But you! I will never be your friend." She glared at John, who just put his hands up a bit. "You looking for another fight?" She gritted her teeth. "You really are pushing your luck. Dashie." John smirked at her. Rainbow Dash flew at John like a speeding bullet, only to be caught in the same reversal move, only John launched her in another direction. "Full of spirit, I'll give her that." John snorted. Fluttershy looked over at the humans. "M-m-my n-n-name is Fluttershy..." She mumbled in a voice that was barely a whisper, probably even quieter.

The humans looked at each other. "Right, you gave us your names. I think we should give you ours." Ricardo said. "I'm Ricardo." Crystal stepped up. "I'm Crystal, nice to see all of you." She smiled broadly. John said nothing, he was still looking in the direction of which he launched Rainbow Dash. He then turned around. "My name is John, & sorry about the barn Applejack." He said, looking over at Applejack. "Anyway." Twilight stated. "What sort of species are you three? I don't think I've ever seen anything like you on Equestria." John chuckled. "Of course not. We're humans." The ponies were confused. "To keep it with some brevity, humans are bipedal creatures, we wear clothes to keep ourselves warm, & we are omnivores which means we can eat either plants or meat." John finished, he soon regret what he said, taking in the looks of complete fear on the 4 ponies faces, especially Fluttershy. "I'm coming girls!" Came a voice. "Oh sweet Swindon not agai.." John was cut off as Rainbow Dash tackled him from behind, sending him crashing into the ground. "He said we can eat either or. We won't eat you guys." Crystal said quickly. Ricardo agreed. The ponies looked at each other. John managed to stand up. The ponies sighed. "Alright. But when we go to town, we don't want you three eating anypony in town." Twilight said in a demanding tone. The three humans nodded. "We promise that we won't eat anybody." "You mean anypony?" "Yeah, that."

After a few minutes of standing around, the group decided to head towards the town. "You three had better behave, the townsponies don't know if you'll do any harm to them. So you better stick with us for the time being." Twilight instructed. John, Ricardo, & Crystal agreed. "Lead the way." Crystal smiled. The ponies led the way, followed by the humans.

-Chapter 2 end-

**shadowspark101: Why did I have to get tackled by a Rainbow-Maned pony out of all things?! I'm better off fighting a Manticore for crying out loud!**

**Crystal: It's because you & Rainbow Dash are in loooove~**

**RD & SS101: We are not!**

**shadowspark101: Should I tell them about who YOU wanted to be with?**

**Crystal: Nope.**

**Shadowspark101: That's what I thought. Read, & review. Also, if my story gets a decent number of reviews, & views. I will continue making this story**


	3. Chapter 3 Ponyville

**My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing, but the story you are about to read.**

**I would also like to thank Coat bike for being my first follower on Fanfiction. You rock my friend. Nice to know I have support somewhere.**

**-Chapter 3-**

The Mane 6, minus Pinkie Pie of course, led the three humans towards Ponyville. Twilight was up front, followed closely by Fluttershy, who was still hiding behind her mane. Rarity was talking to Ricardo about different fashion ideas. Crystal & Applejack were between John & Rainbow Dash, preventing the two from colliding & finding an excuse to try & attempt to beat the living crud out of each other. The two glared at each other darkly like two rabid dogs before a dogfight. They were staring each other down.

The group managed to approach Ponyville with little interruptions, & the three humans looked at each other, then back to the town. "This is a nice town, better than I dreamed." John said, then he covered his mouth noticing what he said. Ricardo & Crystal looked at John in a panic, as did the 5 remaining ponies. "What does that mean bub?!" Rainbow demanded, glaring at John. John quickly thought fast. "I just had a dream similar to this one night. Is all." John said quickly. This seemed to calm Rainbow down, but not before she did the 'I am watching you' motion with her hooves. Then she flew away from John's face. Twilight looked at the humans a bit wearily. "Alrighty then." Twilight said. "Let's go towards Sugar Cube Corner later, after we give you the tour of Ponyville." The humans nodded. "Lead the way then." Ricardo smiled. Twilight nodded & led the way towards the town, with the humans following.

The ponies at first weren't paying attention to the group as the approached the center of town, but as they approached the center of town, ponies began to notice the humans. They would stop & stare at the humans, as well as make some remarks about them, either about how they looked, or even about how tall John was compared to the other two 'hairless monkeys,' as they put it. The three humans looked at each other, then continued on their way. "Why are they all staring at us?" Crystal asked Twilight. "It's because they haven't seen human's before." Twilight explained. "Don't take it personally darling." Rarity added. John chuckled, apparently suppressing a quick joke. Rainbow Dash glared at him, causing John to subside quickly.

Soon enough, the group approached Twilight's Library, where they proceeded to file in, with John & Rainbow Dash bringing up the rear, still staring each other down. Rainbow shut the door behind her. "Well," Twilight said. "Make yourselves comfortable." The three each scattered amongst the library. Ricardo went to sit on the couch, followed by Crystal. John went to a shelf & pulled out a book, he also fished a cord attached to two smaller cords with circles on the ends. He put the circles in his ears, then pulled out a small tablet with a screen, he fiddled with the tablet for seconds, then stopped. He gave a small smile, then bobbed his head a bit while mouthing some words. This behavior caught the ponies interest, Ricardo & Crystal looked as well, but did nothing about it, after all, John was known to space out whenever he had his music. Applejack walked up & looked at John. "What y'all doing sugarcube?" She asked him. John paid her no attention. "Hello?" She asked again. Again, no response. Applejack started to get mad. "HELLO?!" She yelled. "It's okay Applejack," Ricardo said. "He's not ignoring you on purpose, he spaces out whenever he gets his music in his head." Applejack looked at the other two humans, then back to John. John looked at her out of the corner of his eye, then took one of his earbuds out. "Something wrong?" He asked. If Applejack listened in carefully, she could her music coming out of the earbud John now had in his hand. "The song is Far Away, by Nickelback," John said calmly. "One of my favorite love songs." Applejack & the other ponies looked at John with varying levels of interest. "Love songs, how lame." Rainbow Dash snorted. John stood up straight, very quickly. If looks could kill, Rainbow would be dead, but she showed no signs of fear. "Don't. You. Ever. EVER. Sass. My. Choice. Of. Music. EVER!" John growled angrily at her. Ricardo & Crystal went over to him. "It's alright John." Crystal said calmly, trying to soothe John's ruffled feelings before he pushed back against Rainbow Dash's verbal assault.

After a few minutes, John managed to calm down & sit back down. "I'm good." He said to Crystal. Twilight then spoke up. "Let's go to Sugar Cube Corner." Ricardo then spoke up. "You mean for Pinkie's party?" He asked. "Yeah for Pinkie's part... Wait a second, how did you three know that Pinkie was going to throw you a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party?" Twilight asked. Ricardo looked at Crystal & John, then back to Twilight. "I heard her say something about cupcakes & a party." Ricardo said, thinking fast. This seemed to stop the glares from the ponies. John & Crystal sighed a bit in relief. Twilight then opened the door & led the group to Sugar Cube Corner. "Nice going Ricardo," John whispered to Ricardo. "You almost blew the whole thing. We're supposed to make sure that they don't find out they're a cartoon." "What difference does it make?" Ricardo asked John. "To us, they're cartoon characters," John said. "But to them, this is all real. We're playing Baseball at the wrong diamond." John finished. Ricardo nodded, finally understanding why this 'dumb card' thing was important.

The group finally arrived at Sugar Cube Corner. "Wait out here." Twilight instructed the three humans, who nodded. The group went in while the humans stood outside, taking in the sights of Ponyville. Some ponies looked at the humans & whispered to each other a bit. The humans looked at each other. "Gossipy bunch." John grunted, Crystal & Ricardo agreed. Soon Twilight came back. "You can come in now." She said. The three humans followed Twilight into the bakery.

-Chapter 3 End-

**shadowspark101: Now the party gets started. Literally. Read & Review everypony.**


	4. Chapter 4 Ponies, Parties, & People?

**My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing. Any other references to any movies or music belong to its ORIGINAL creators.**

-Chapter 4-

The three humans followed Twilight into a dark Sugar Cube Corner. Soon enough, the lights in the building came on. "SURPRI-" The ponies began, but then they stopped, seeing the humans that the party was for. Soon enough, rumors began to spread amongst the ponies. "What are they?" "You don't think they're dangerous, do you?" "Is the tall one going to eat us?" Were just some of the rumors. The three looked at each other. John then looked at the food table. "Awesome, food!" He laughed. He then walked over to the table & looked over at the food, amongst the stares of the ponies. He reached a tray of Apple Dumplings at the same time as another pony. This pony was a coal gray mare with a black mane. "Oh, I'm sorry." John said, backing off to allow the mare to get a dumpling. "It's quite alright Mr. ...uh." The mare stammered. "John," John smiled at her. "Who are you?" "Octavia Pie." Came the refined reply. John nodded. "You're related to Pinkie Pie?" John asked a bit. The party began to pick up just a bit after the ponies saw how John was no threat to a pony, & if John wasn't, then the other two were alright as well. The music began to pick up pretty quick. John, Ricardo, & Crystal soon found themselves packed together.

"Alright, now let's find out about these humans!" Came a cry from the audience. This stopped the party, & all eyes were on the three humans. John looked at his friends, and then shrugged. "I guess we could answer some questions." Ricardo said to the ponies. This was met with great acclamation from the audience of ponies, that soon began to crowd around the three humans. A green mare walked right up to the three humans. "Hey, is it true that humans eat meat?" She asked Ricardo. This question was met with a bit of panic. Ricardo sighed. "Yeah, humans do, but some humans refuse to eat meat, we call them vegetarians." He said to her. The crowd of ponies listened in. "Do you three eat meat?" Came a call from the audience. "Yeah, we do. But we will not eat any of you." John said. "You have my word." This seemed to calm the audience down. A purplish-grey filly then said to the three humans. "Why don't you have tails like us ponies?" John laughed a bit. "Humans have evolved without the use or need for tails. So that's why." Just then a white coated mare with an electric blue mane called out. "Yo, do you two boys have marefriends?!" This peaked the interest of the mares greatly, as all eyes were now on John & Ricardo. The two boys looked at each other, silently daring the other to start. "No." Ricardo said, after he turned his attention back to the audience. "I don't think girls ever paid me any attention." He explained. Some mares looked at him deviously, happy that one of the humans was single. They then looked at John, who was trying to think of a reason. "I do have a girlfriend. But I left her behind when I came here with my friends." This had a mixed reaction, some mares seemed sorry for John, while some grinned at the thought of John now being single & with no marefriend to be with. The Q & A session went on for minutes, until the party started up again. Ricardo was dancing with Rarity & Pinkie Pie, who's definition of 'dancing' was bouncing all over the place. Crystal was dancing with some other mares. One of which was Derpy Hooves. John was dancing with a mare who had pestered him to dance, & wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed. He managed to get her to stand on her back hooves & began to do a human dance, he even caught her when she was about to fall & hit the ground. "You alright?" He asked her. She nodded, but in truth, she was now thinking that the humans could make great coltfriends. Now she had to choose one & go after him. She looked over to Ricardo, but looked back at John, noticing that Ricardo was with Rarity & Pinkie Pie. She then remembered what John had said about leaving his girlfriend behind when he came to Equestria. She smiled a bit, then proceeded to lean in closer to John.

Rainbow Dash saw this & flew over to the two. "Oh, now you're a heart stealer too, huh?!" She glared at John. "And with a mare that is on my weather team no less." John helped the mare to her hooves, then looked at Rainbow Dash. "She was about to fall while we were dancing, so I caught her," He said frustrated. "I also think you're just jealous Rainbow." John chuckled. "Me, jealous of you? How could I be jealous of you, for what?" She sputtered. "I think you're jealous because I'm 20% cooler than you." John smirked darkly at her. Rainbow got closer to John, about ready to hit him, when John did the unexpected. He leaned in & kissed her on the nose. Rainbow let out a yelp, then flew out of Sugar Cube Corner, blushing like mad. The mare looked over at John. "Sorry about that, it got her to shut up at least." John said to her. "Anyway, I'm John. Who are you?" He asked. He already knew this mare's name because of the fan sites. Her name was Cloudchaser. "I'm Cloudchaser, & it's kind of funny how you got Rainbow Dash to leave like that." She giggled. John couldn't help but laugh himself. "Yeah, it was funny wasn't it.? He chuckled.

After a few hours, the party had died down. A lot of ponies were passed out from the cider that was passed out. Ricardo was asleep on the ground with Pinkie Pie next to him. Crystal was on a couch asleep as well. There was no sign of John anywhere, he was outside carrying a passed out Cloudchaser home. He was also talking to her sister, Flitter. "So you're saying that you humans wear those things called clothes all the time?" Flitter asked. "Yeah, I mean, for you ponies you can wear clothes by choice, for us humans, it is considered indecent, & it is against the law to not wear clothes." He explained. Flitter nodded. "Well, here's our home. I hope we can get to talk more John." Flitter said, as John put Cloudchaser on her back. "I do too." John smiled, then left. Flitter took Cloudchaser inside the home, & put her in bed.

When John was walking to Sugar Cube Corner he began to feel hot & upset. He keeled over, holding his stomach. "Groan, my stomach, it feels like I'm being eaten apart from the inside..." He groaned as he began to black out. As he began to slip into unconsciousness, all he could now see were the dark flaming eyes of King Sombra staring at him. Then the world began to go black.

-Chapter 4 end-

**Shadowspark101: Oh God, what will become of me, will I die?**

**Crystal: Talk about being subtle John. When will I be able to meet my future special somepony?**

**Shadowspark101: Don't worry, you will. Read & Review everypony.**


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Plan of the Dark King

**My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing. Any other references to any movies or music belong to its ORIGINAL creators.**

******I would also like to thank & welcome 2 more followers to the story. Welcome** FOPfan, & Nope105

**-Chapter 5-**

John slowly awoke in a dark area. He began to look around carefully. "Hello?" He called out. He was surprised to hear an echo of his voice. "I-Is anyone out there?" Again, no reply safe for the sound of John's echo. John looked around some more, then began to walk carefully in a straight line. He then heard something in the distance, as well as saw lights. Not lanterns powered by fire or magic. They were electric streetlights like the ones on Earth. John took off in a sprint for the lights, then stopped when he saw a drive-in movie theater. "Woah, now that is impressive." John said as he looked at the cars lined up in front of a movie screen.

John decided to sit in a Metallic Blue Nissan 300zx Z32 with racing decals & wait for a movie to come on. To his astonishment, the movie came on faster than he expected. But there was no movie, the face of King Sombra appeared on the screen. "Oh God." John gulped. Sombra indicated towards the speaker next to the car. John looked at the small speaker, then he put it on the window & turned it on. "It's turned on, go ahead." He grunted. Sombra growled. "We meet again John," He snarled at the teenager. "I see that your friends have found Ponyville & made quite a name for yourselves." Sombra continued. "John, your mission is quite simple. I want you to destroy Twilight Sparkle & the Elements of Harmony." He finished. John looked at him. "But how should we go amongst this then, humans don't exactly have supernatural powers if you haven't noticed." John sarcastically said.

"I assure you John, I have noticed this & have taken the liberty of correcting that problem." Sombra grinned evilly. John's eyes went wide in shock realizing what Sombra just said. "Alright then, but we just can't go & destroy them right off the bat." John said. "If we are to destroy the Mane 6, we should do it at our own pace, perhaps when we get them to lower their guard, then we destroy them." John smirked a bit, hoping that this would get Sombra to agree with him. Sombra cackled. "I like the way you think, very well then. You have 4 months to get them to lower their guard & destroy them." John nodded. "May I wake up now, my dream legs are falling asleep." John asked. "Very well John." Sombra said. He shot a dark pulse at John, forcing him to wake up.

John slowly awoke in a room in a classical themed room. He looked around slowly, not recognizing the area he was in. "Wh-where am I?" John asked out loud, not expecting a response from anyone. "My home, to be precise, my room." Came a familiar voice. John looked over to see Octavia looking at him. "I found you passed out on the streets, after I was about to go to sleep in my bed. You were sweating & fidgeting heavily. Is something wrong?" John looked at Octavia, she was one of his favorite background ponies & he didn't want to lie to her. "I need to talk to Twilight in the morning Octavia." He said to her. "I can't explain why, but I have a feeling that my friends & I are in for a hard time while we are staying here in Ponyville," Octavia looked at him in surprise. "I'll sleep on the couch, this is your room. What kind of gentleman would deny a lady the right to sleep in her own bed." He finished as he stood up & walked over to the living room towards the couch. He then fell asleep on the couch after making himself comfortable. He was subjected to a very dark nightmare.

-End of Chapter 5-

**shadowspark101: Alright. Here is where we figure out what the Evil Sombra is up too. I also wish for more people to read my stories a bit, & review. I understand my story chapters are small & very slim, but I am doing what I can to make them longer, any ideas on what to do? Also, I am deciding who to be paired with. Here are your choices.**

**Octavia**

**Cloudchaser**

**Rainbow Dash**

**Someone Else. (Your choice.)**

**Read & Review everypony.**


	6. Chapter 6 Warning, & Deceiving

** My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing. Any other references to any movies or music belong to its ORIGINAL creators.**

**-Chapter ****6-**

As Celestia's sun was beginning to rise above Equestria, John was jogging towards Twilight's Tree house library. He needed to tell her about Sombra, & what he wanted to do to the Elements of Harmony. He knew he was taking a big risk by telling Twilight about Sombra, & how the three humans came to Ponyville. But it was for the better, if Twilight knew about Sombra, they could figure out what to do with him, & hopefully find a way to stop Sombra's evil plan. He noticed the tree house coming into view & used his long legs to break into a sprint towards the tree house.

Twilight was just finishing up with reorganizing the library in Alphabetical order for the 3rd time that week, when John entered the library. "Twilight, you here!?" He called. Twilight, taken by surprise, lost concentration & dropped a particularly heavy book that was right above her. John saw this & suddenly, to his complete surprise, he ran towards Twilight & grabbed the book. "Sorry for barging in, but I need to tell you something important." He said. Twilight nodded. "This better be important," She sighed. "I was just finishing up with reorganizing my library." John nodded. "I had a dream last night." He began. "So, everypony has dreams, what makes yours so special?" Twilight asked. John glared at her. "Sombra was in it." He said very coldly. Twilight's eyes were now open; she was now listening to John. "He said that the reason he sent Crystal, Ricardo, & I here," He took a deep breath. "Was to destroy the elements of harmony." He finished. "He also said that he would give the three of us powers to destroy you all, but we don't want to hurt you guys." Twilight blinked in disbelief. "How do you know who Sombra is?" She asked him. "Is that important right now?!" John snapped at her. "Something needs to be done to prevent this from happening, & I don't think sending the three of us away will do much to stop him." Twilight nodded, understanding the problem. "I'll write to Princess Celestia about the whole thing." She said. John gulped. "But what do you think she'll do to us, she may banish us, or worse….. I think we should tell the others about this." Twilight sighed, and then began to write on 5 scrolls to her friends. She gave them to Spike, who sent them to her friends via flame-mail.

Soon afterward, the group of ponies, as well as Ricardo & Crystal were at the treehouse. "This better be good, I was enjoying my..." "Let me guess," John said. "Your morning nap before work. I believe that there are more things than just napping the day away Rainbow Dash, wouldn't you agree?" John grinned. Rainbow Dash glared at him, then posed herself to charge at him. Applejack got in the middle of the two. "Alright you two, that'll be enough." Applejack scolded. "Anyways," Twilight started. "John has told me that Sombra has returned, & he has sent John, Ricardo, & Crystal to destroy the elements of harmony." The group gasped in surprise, John made his way over to Ricardo & Crystal. "Listen," John whispered. "I haven't told them everything yet; we need to keep up the charade just a bit longer until we can return home." The other two agreed with him. Rainbow Dash looked at the humans. "So you're spies for Sombra then!" She snapped angrily at them, but John had a feeling that the question was directed towards him. Ricardo shook his head. "Yes, & No," He started. "We don't want to deceive you, but we may have no choice." Crystal sighed. "Who knows what he'll do to us if we don't spy on you. We're really sorry."

The reactions of the six ponies were as follows. Twilight & Spike were upset about the three's forced goals. Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie looked sorry for the humans. Rarity was passed out on her 'worse-possible-thing' couch. Rainbow Dash was glaring at the humans, but more-so in John's direction. And Applejack was looking at the humans with a bit of any emotion. "So what do we do, if you guys manage to send us away, what is stopping Sombra from bringing us back here?" Crystal asked. "Nothing, at last check." Ricardo said sadly. John said nothing, he merely looked outside. "We should have told you all about what we were sent here to do." Crystal sadly stated. Rainbow glared over at John, who was still looking outside, he had his ear buds in his ears, & looked rather guilty. "Aren't you going to say anything John," She started, but she had to go over & take the ear buds out of his ears. "Are you even sorry for what you three were asked to do by Sombra?" She asked, looking him in the eyes. John nodded. "Yeah, we are. It's just that we don't want too. But you have no idea what Sombra has planned for the three of us. I managed to stall for time, but he is giving us 4 months to destroy you," He looked at her, not averting his gaze. "When I told him that humans don't have powers, he said he would 'correct the problem', as he put it." Crystal & Ricardo gulped a bit, if Sombra had said that, then who knew what he had planned.

"I believe we should go see Princess Celestia about this, she might know what to do about this." Twilight stated. The group agreed, but John, Ricardo & Crystal looked over at each other. "Now what do we do?" Ricardo asked Crystal. "I'm not sure Ricardo." Crystal gulped. "Let's get going, if we leave now, we can make it to Canterlot before dark." Twilight said. "I-Isn't it a bit rude to just pop in on royalty without requesting an audience?" Ricardo stammered. "Not when you're the Princess' personal student like our Twilight." Applejack said to Ricardo. Just then, a loud burp came from the kitchen. "Hey Twilight!" Came a voice. Twilight & the others looked, to see a Spike come running out with a scroll in his hand. Crystal gave off a huge squeal, & picked up the dragon & began to hug him tightly. "Oohh, he's so cute!" She said, hugging Spike very tightly. "Uuuhh Crystal, I think you're suffocating him." John said, suppressing any urge to laugh. The others agreed with him. Crystal looked down, to see the dragon gasping for air. "Sorry." She said sheepishly, as she put him down. "What is it Spike?" Twilight asked. "The princess has sent us tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala." The Mane 6 looked at each other in a state of mixed emotions, none were exactly positive. "What's weird is," Spike went on. "She sent 3 extra tickets. I understand 7 for us, but why the extra 3?" John, Crystal, & Ricardo looked at each other. "How much you wanna bet she knows full on well that we're here." John grunted. The other two nodded. "So, when is this Gala?" Crystal asked Twilight. "Tomorrow night, actually. This would be a good opportunity to get you three acquainted with the princesses. Perhaps they can help us with Sombra." Twilight said. "But what if they don't, & want us out of Equestria? Or destroy us?" Ricardo asked, skeptical of the two princesses. "Don't y'all worry sugarcube; we'll make sure that they hear y'all out fairly." Applejack smiled, patting Ricardo on the back.

"But what about us, we don't have any fancy clothes." Crystal stated. "Well, don't worry about that darling, just come by Carousel Boutique & I'll make sure you are fitted with the proper attire for such a momentous occasion." Rarity grinned, her eyes lighting us at the idea of creating clothes for three never before seen species. To her, this was a very big moment in her fashion career. "Alright then, why don't we get moving? Sooner we get started, the sooner we can leave for this Gala." John said, as he headed towards the door. Crystal, Ricardo, & Rarity followed.

When they were out of sight, Twilight looked over to Spike. "Spike, take a letter to the princess." She said to her assistant, who took out a scroll, & feather. "Now wait just a minute sugarcube, why are y'all doing this behind their backs? I think it would be better if they told the princess themselves." Applejack said, eyeing Twilight wearily. "I know Applejack, but she needs to know, & something tells me the night will not pass uneventful," Twilight sighed. "Spike take this letter," Spike nodded, & prepared to write.

"_Dear Princess Celestia, it has come to my attention that the three humans that have arri__ved here were actually sent here as spies for King Sombra, while I know you may not believe me, they have told me that Sombra had kidnapped them __from their own dimension, with the intention to destroy us. They also believe that even if we do send them back__ to their dimension, that Sombra will just return & kidnap them again. The humans' names are John, Crystal, & Ricardo. The three of them said to us that they do not want to harm us, or assist Sombra in anyway. However, they seem to know a bit too much abou__t us, I wish to look into this, so it would be in your best interest to meet with these three humans at the Gala & talk to them about what they know about us. Your dearest student, Twilight Sparkle._" Spike finished writing & sent the letter. "Now what do we do, they won't be happy when they figure out that y'all double-crossed them Twi." Applejack asked. "We'll have to see what the princess says about them." Twilight said to her. Soon enough a scroll came back, Spike opened it & read. "_To my dearest student__ Twilight Sparkle, I understand what must be done, I will speak to these humans during the Gala, & do not worry, I was told of Sombra's possible return by Shining Armor & Cadence. But if they know about us, then they will be watched by royal guards to make__ sure they don't show any evil intentions. We will have to see what the future holds with these humans. Your mentor__,__ Princess Celestia._" "That solves that problem," Twilight said, smiling a bit. "Now let's get ready for the Gala." The others nodded, & went to get their dresses from Rarity's shop.

Meanwhile at Crystal Boutique, Rarity was just finishing with measuring the three humans. John & Ricardo were outside talking. "I have a bad feeling about this, & it isn't the leftover food from the party yesterday." Ricardo said. "Yeah, I bet Twilight sent Celestia a scroll telling her about us," John agreed with him. "Well, nothing we can do about it now, we'll just have to wait & see what will happen to us. But I say we should be on our best behavior for the Princess, who knows what she'll do to us." Ricardo nodded, he as well as Crystal knew what would happen if they were to be seen as a threat to Equestria.

Soon Crystal came out, followed by Rarity. "Okay darlings, your suits & dress will be ready by tomorrow. So come back then." Rarity said in her fashion. "Thank You Rarity, is there any way we can repay you for your generosity?" Crystal asked. Rarity smiled. "There is no need to pay me for these clothes. I am the Element of Generosity after all." The three humans grinned at her. "Alright then Rarity," Ricardo smiled. "Just try not to overdo it, even someone as grand as yourself needs her rest." John smirked, than grabbed Ricardo. "C'mon Casanova. We should get going, thank you again Rarity." John said, as her dragged Ricardo towards the door of the boutique. Rarity waved good-bye to the three humans, while Ricardo waved back.

-Chapter 6 End-

**John: Okay, this concludes Chapter 6 of the Fanfiction. *Looks around.* Where is Ricardo?**

**Crystal: He went back to go talk to Rarity.**

**Spike: WHAT?! How dare he, I'll burn him for that! *Shoots out a few embers.***

**John: Oh, I'm sure he'll be horrified Spike. *Sarcastically.* Read & Review Everypony. Also, Chapter 7 shall be split into 3 parts. It will take a bit of time, but Chapter 7 will be uploaded by the end of the week at LEAST. So stay patient.**


	7. Chapter 7A Ricardo & Rarity

**My Little Pony belongs to Lauren Faust & Hasbro, I own nothing but this story.**

**(For time, & event's sake. We'll just skip to the day of the Gala. And don't start complaining, because this is my story, I say what goes.)**

**Also, this chapter will be split into thirds, this is 7A. Ricardo's chapter.**

**-Chapter 7A-**

When the day of the Gala arrived, Ricardo was walking towards Carousel Boutique. He had been wanting to talk to Rarity about a lot of things in fashion, as well as just to get acquainted with her, & possibly ask her out to the Gala. But he remembered what John said about 'playing dumb to protect them from finding out they were a cartoon,' he sighed as he approached the door of the boutique. But as he was about to open the door to enter, the door opened & hit him in the face with a loud SLAM! Three little fillies walked out, looking very guilty, as well as covered in fabric pieces. "Go on, please leave. I have to finish the formal wear for Ricardo, Crystal, & John. And you three have made me late in my work." Came Rarity's voice, obviously scolding the three fillies. The three fillies looked at her. "Awww, please Rarity, can't we help you with the-" The little unicorn was cut off as the door close with another SLAM. Leaving a dazed Ricardo, as well as three upset fillies. Ricardo, who was sitting on the ground, looked at the three fillies. "Hello." He said, his words in a partial slur. The three fillies looked at him.

"Hey there," Cried a Pegasus filly. "You must be one of those humans that we heard about in school." Ricardo looked over at the three fillies, who were now watching him with great curiosity. "Hey there." He smiled at the three. "Wow, ya took quite a spill there, what happened to ya?" Asked an earth pony filly. Ricardo looked at the filly. "I just got VERY familiar with Rarity's front door." He said, rubbing his forehead. The three fillies giggled. "I'm Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister." Said Sweetie Belle. "Ah'm Applebloom, Applejack is mah older sister." Smiled Applebloom. "And I'm Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash's biggest fan. No one is cooler than her." Scootaloo smiled at Ricardo. "Well, that's not what ah heard from Applejack." Applebloom said, looking over at Scootaloo. "What are you talking about Applebloom? Of course no one is better than Rainbow Dash, she's Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo wasn't convinced. "Well then, if she is so cool, how come the tall human threw her around like a rag doll when these three arrived?" Applebloom asked. Scootaloo looked at Applebloom. And just at that moment, Rainbow Dash arrived. "Hey Ricardo, why are you on the ground?" She asked him. "Is it true Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked her." Did you get thrown around by John when he, Ricardo, & Crystal arrived?" Rainbow Dash gulped. "No, he just got lucky is all, it won't happen again." She growled, then flew off, Ricardo had a feeling that she was looking for John. Just then, there were shouts, a loud crash, followed by two other quick crashes, more shouting, then nothing.

"Anyway, I came here to get something from Rarity," Ricardo said. "Also, I came to ask her something important….." He began to trail off." "Sure thing Ricardo." Scootaloo said to him. "We'll leave ya to it then." Applebloom grinned. The three fillies smiled. "Why don't we help you, we can be the.." Sweetie Belle began. "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, MATCHMAKERS!" The three fillies chorused. Ricardo's eyes went wide with fright. He had seen the episode where the three fillies 'helped' Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee get together, and that plan had horribly backfired. "No no no no no no!" He quickly yelped. "I would rather do this on my own," The three fillies looked hurt. "But, if I ever need your help, I'll ask for it, alright?" That made everything alright, of course, and the three fillies trotted away to their 'secret' clubhouse in Sweet Apple Acres. Ricardo let out a relieved sigh, and entered Rarity's boutique.

When Ricardo arrived, he heard noises from upstairs, followed by a loud scream. He charged up the stairs, & burst into the room where the noise were coming from. "Rarity, are you alright?! I heard screaming!" Ricardo panted, but he was not prepared for what he saw next. Rarity was fainted over her 'worst thing EVER' couch, fabric was lain everywhere in the room. And two suits, & one dress were on mannequins shaped like Ricardo his friends. "Uuuhhh. Rarity?" Ricardo asked, nudging the white pony. He received no response. "Rarity, yoohoo. Rarity." He kept asking, and nudging her. Rarity then stirred and began to regain consciousness. "Oh, hello Ricardo. What brings you here?" She asked. "I'm here to pick up the formal wear for tonight." Ricardo began. "Oh, yes. I just finished it actually. You can consider this for free darling." Rarity smiled at Ricardo, who was now feeling more nervous about what he was about to ask her. "A-Also..." He began, which caught Rarity's attention. "W-W-Would you like to... Go to the Gala as m-m-my date?" He waited nervously for a response.

Rarity's eyes went wide in surprise from what Ricardo just asked her. She had never suspected Ricardo to ask her something like this. "Ricardo, I." She started, Ricardo gulped. But to his surprise, Rarity was smiling. "I would be honored to be your date for tonight's Gala." She finished. Ricardo let out a very relieved sigh. "Thank you so much Rarity," He smiled. "I'll take the formal wear off your hands, I mean hooves." Ricardo chuckled, Rarity giggled. "Of course, and please mind your manners tonight Ricardo, I had an awful time last night because of the stallion I was with, Prince Blueblood." Rarity made a disgusted face at the very mention of his name, as if he was some form of disease. Ricardo nodded. "I will try my best." He said to her. He then picked up the formal wear, then left while waving good-bye to Rarity.

-Chapter 7A end-

**Me: Well, this is now over. Tell the audience Ricardo, how did it feel to ask the mare of your dreams on a date?**

**Ricardo: It was awesome.**

**Me: Alright, 7A is now done. Stay tuned for Chapter 7B, Crystal's chapter. You'll get to see who she wanted to be paired with.**

**Read & Review Everypony. I am VERY pleased how well this story is going.**


	8. Chapter 7B Crystal, Applejack & learning

** My Little Pony belongs to Lauren Faust & Hasbro, I own nothing but this story.**

**I am SO HAPPY with how this story is turning out! Thank you for all of your support bronies & pegasisters.**

**This is Chapter 7B, Crystal's chapter.**

-Chapter 7B-

At the same time this was happening, Crystal was walking down the path towards Sweet Apple Acres. She decided to go talk to Applejack for the day, since Ricardo was getting the formal wear from Rarity's Boutique, and John was walking around, getting familiar with the town. She smiled, as she saw the front gate of the farm come into view. She looked at the picture of apples on the arch above the entrance, then entered the yard.

When she entered the front yard, she looked around for Applejack, but she couldn't see her. What she did see, was a certain big red stallion walking towards her, wearing a solemn, unmoving look on his face. "Hello," Crystal waved. "I'm Crystal, have you seen Applejack anywhere?" The stallion nodded, then motioned for Crystal to follow him as he began to walk towards a cart. He then saddled himself up to the cart, Crystal got the idea & sat down in it, the stallion began to pull the cart west. Crystal smiled. "What is your name?" She asked him, remembering John's instructions to not tell them about them being a cartoon. " Big Mac." Came the monotone reply. "That's a nice name. We have apples at home named Big Macintosh, and a computer software named Apple." Crystal grinned as they continued towards the west fields. "Hm. Interesting." Big Mac said.

Applejack was bucking trees in the west fields, ever since the last Apple Family Reunion, where she had released all the fruit bats from the trees here. The trees had been growing Apples again, and the bats hadn't come back, so the west fields were now safe to harvest apples again. Applejack had just finished harvesting the west fields when Big Macintosh arrived with Crystal. "Well howdy there Big Mac, Crystal. What brings y'all here Crystal?" Applejack asked, as she began loading the card full with buckets full of apples. "I just thought we could talk, since Ricardo is getting our clothes for tonight, and John is in town walking around." Crystal smiled. "Well, that seems mighty fine Crystal," Applejack smiled back at her human friend. "Perhaps y'all can tell me a bit about your world. How do people get their food? And that sort of thing." "Okay, that sounds good." Crystal said, as the two began to walk towards the town.

"So, will y'all tell me a bit about your world's cooking, do all humans eat meat?" Applejack asked. "Well, no," Crystal began. "There are some religions that you cannot eat meat at all. Or you have to fast it on certain days of the week," Applejack nodded, agreeing. "There are also people who choose not to eat meat. We call them vegetarians, they mainly eat tofu." Applejack looked at Crystal, confused. "What in the hay is tofu?" Applejack asked. "Tofu is a soy cube food, it is colored white, I've never tried cooking tofu before, and I don't think John or Ricardo have either." Crystal smiled at Applejack. "Well, why haven't y'all tried to cook this tofu thing?" Applejack asked. "Well, our school never had tofu for us to try and cook, so we didn't." Crystal explained. "Wait, y'all are in school still?" "Yes, where we come from, children stay in school from Kindergarten to 12th grade, and even then, after 12th grade you could try to go to a college or a private trade school." Crystal explained. "Woooweee! That has to be a lot of schooling, if y'all's going there for a long time in your life." Applejack exclaimed. "It is." Crystal grinned. The two of them then entered town, at first everything seemed normal, at least until they got close to the center of town. "Oh my stars, what happened here?" Applejack asked out loud. In the middle of the mess, were John, and Rainbow Dash. Both covered in bruises and cuts, and panting heavily.

-Chapter 7B-

**I apologize for this Chapter being so short, but the 'Crystal' I know in real life couldn't think of any ideas for this chapter, so I had to really crank out the brainpower to create this chapter. 7C will be longer, I Pinkie Promise you. Also, this is going to be a shock to all of you. But I need to keep typing up my chapters. Chapters will be posted at a slower rate now, but they will be posted on Fanfiction as soon as they are completed. Chapter 7C will be up by Saturday at least. Read, & Review everypony.**


	9. Chapter 7C A temporary truce John & RD

** Hello everypony, thanks for being patient. I have a proposition for all of ya. I am going to allow you, the readers. To give me ideas for upcoming chapters in the story. Now I have the Gala thing thought out, so the next 2 Chapters are thought out, so don't sweat it on the Gala. **

** Oh yeah, if you guys want to ask me or my friends questions just PM me your questions. The people you can ask are. Me, Crystal, & Ricardo. So start typing & sending in those questions everypony.**

** Lets get this chapter rolling. This is Chapter 7C, starring myself and Rainbow Dash.**

**-Chapter 7C-**

That morning, John yawned loudly as he exited the library. He had no known plans for today, so he decided to go and explore the village to try and get a feel for the town. He had sent Ricardo to go get the formal wear that the three friends were going to wear to the Gala, actually Ricardo had insisted that he go and get the clothes, as he wanted to talk to Rarity anyway. And Crystal had decided to go to Sweet Apple Acres to talk to Applejack about earth's culinary advantage over ponies. So John decided to go and enjoy the sights of Ponyville. He grabbed his Ipod and his ear buds, then turned on his music, which was Rockstar by Nickelback, and headed on his way towards the center of town.

When John arrived there, the center of town was beginning to bustle with activity. Shopkeepers were beginning to set up shop with their stands, closed doors were now open, and signs with prices were being hung up for business. John was impressed with some of the prices, they reminded him of the shops he had seen on the camp-outs he had been on, years ago. He looked around with no target in mind, enjoying the sights of the marketplace and center of town. He stretched a bit, cracking his spine. He noticed some ponies were watching him. He took off his ear buds & looked at the crowd. "Good Morning." He said. Some of the ponies replied in kind, while some looked at him with a mixture of expressions, mostly anger, confusion, and some had looks of disgust. "Is there something wrong?" He asked them. "Oh no, nothing wrong," One pony said. "It's just that you three hu-mans don't belong here. You should go back to where you belong is all." One pony shopkeeper said to him. John looked at the shopkeeper. "Well, I'm sorry that my friends and I just walked into town," John snorted sarcastically. "I thought that you aren't supposed to judge someone without getting to know them first, or is that for fellow ponies and four-legged creatures?" The shopkeeper rolled his eyes, then went back to preparing his stand. Some ponies began to look up, as if something was falling from the sky. John began to walk, then he thought he heard something coming. He looked up and was shocked to see a certain rainbow pegasus coming towards him. "WOAH!" John yelled, then dove for the ground just as Rainbow Dash flew past & into some barrels with a large crash. "That was close," John said as he picked himself off of the ground. "You alright Dash?" He asked the pegasus. Rainbow Dash glared at him. "Why are you being so nice to me, is it because you're a.." John quickly covered her mouth. "Please, don't mention Sombra, alright?" He whispered in her ear. "Some ponies don't like us and want us gone," He sighed. "After we deal with Sombra, you can beat me up and all that later. But for now, just keep quiet." Rainbow nodded slowly, she understood what John meant. "I don't trust you." She whispered to him. John sighed. "Yeah, I thought as much," He said solemnly.

"Why don't we put our differences aside, at least for tonight," He held out his hand. "No tricks, I just want to have a nice quiet evening at this Gala." Rainbow looked at John, at his hand, then back to John, who was looking at her as well. "Alright, but just for tonight. And there better not be any tricks, because I'll be watching you." Rainbow Dash said to him. John nodded. "You have my word, I won't do anything evil." He smiled warmly. Rainbow Dash shook his hand, both of them tried to shake each other's arms roughly, but they ended up shaking each other about. "You're pretty strong, for a human." Rainbow Dash said, looking up at John. "You're pretty strong too. I mean, for a pegasus." John looked away, pretending not to be interested. Rainbow Dash looked at him a bit angrily. John looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled at her. "I'll see you later then." John said, as he walked away. Rainbow Dash shook her head, she then decided to head back to Carousel Boutique and get her Gala dress from Rarity.

-Chapter 7C End-

**shadowspark101: Well, that ends the A-B-C Trilogy before the Gala. Now, you guys will need to listen for a bit. I need to relax for a bit on my MLP Fanfiction. I love making this fanfic, & I love how popular it has become. But I need to rest for a bit, as my brain is starting to hurt me. Also, I am also thinking about creating a Minecraft Fanfiction with one of my friends here on Fanfiction. So please try not to forget about my fanfiction right away, I just need to relax for a little bit. Read and Review everypony.**


	10. Chapter 8 At The Gala pt1

** Alright, now it's time to go to the Gala. Let's see what my friends and I do at the Gala. But before we leave, now it's time for the Disclaimer.**

** MLP:FIM Belongs to Lauren Faust. I own nothing but this story. Any references I make belong to their original creators.**

**-Chapter 8-**

That evening, everybody (& pony), were gathered at Twilight's treehouse waiting for the carriage to arrive for them. Twilight had made another carriage out of an apple, and had made 4 more horses out of mice. Luckily, Opal had not been there to scare away the mice when they transformed, so the transformation had gone on without a hitch this time. Ricardo looked at Rarity and smiled warmly at her. Rarity smiled back. John looked at Ricardo. "Spike is going to kill you when he finds out about you dating Rarity to the Gala." John whispered to Ricardo. Ricardo looked at John, he knew about Spike loving Rarity. (But then again, who wouldn't know about the crush.) Crystal smiled at the two boys. "Here comes the carriage." She said, pointing towards the carriage arrived, with Spike steering the horses in the right direction. "Let's go everybody." Spike called. Everyone entered the carriage, and they went to the Gala.

In the carriage, the six mares began chatting away the trip. Crystal soon began talking with them about the Gala. "So what is this Gala?" Crystal asked, even though she already knew the answer to her own question. "It's the most prestigious dance in all of Equestria," Rarity explained. "We went last year, but it we had a horrible time. I met a so-called prince named Blueblood. I thought he would be a real gentlecolt, but he turned out to be the most rancid and most spoiled prince ever." Ricardo nodded, as he had seen the episode with Blueblood and how he had treated Rarity. "Don't worry Rarity, I'll send him packing," John said, grinning. "He'll regret treating mares like dirt, and also the fact that I don't like people like him. A lot." John chuckled. Rarity looked at him. "You would really do that?" She asked. John nodded. "It's just people like him really tick me off," John snorted. "The way you spoke of him, he deserves what will be coming to him." Everyone looked at him. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't do anything." Rainbow Dash told him, glaring at him. "We did, but you meant towards you and your friends, I am going to deal with Blueblood, but I won't kill him, just prank him once or twice is all," John smirked. "Look we're here." He said, pointing towards the castle. Ricardo & Crystal looked as they began to approach the castle bridge.

When the carriage approached the castle and Spike had opened the door, the group stepped out onto the path leading to the bridge. "Impressive castle." John smiled. Ricardo and Crystal agreed with him. "Well then, shall we get going? You shouldn't be late for a party such as this one." Twilight stated. She began to walk towards the open gateway to the castle, while the others followed her inside the castle, to come face to face with the pony that Twilight had written the letter to. The Princess of the sun, Princess Celestia herself. John, Crystal, and Ricardo quickly bowed to her. "There is no need to bow you three, Twilight told me about you all in her letter," The three humans looked at Twilight, who grinned sheepishly back at them. "I also wish to speak with you three about the reason's why you are here in Equestria." She continued. The three friends looked at each other. "Alright then," Ricardo said. "We'll go with you then," He then whispered to Rarity. "I'll meet up with you later, I promise." He smiled warmly at her, as the three humans followed Celestia down the hall, followed by two guards. The six ponies went off to go try and enjoy themselves.

The group was halfway down the hall, when they overheard something. "And make sure you iron my suit correctly this time, you pathetic lowlife!" Everyone knew who that voice was. A door opened and a maid came running out crying her eyes out. She ran past the group and disappeared down the hall. Soon, a stallion walked out, he looked very unhappy. But his expression changed when he noticed the three humans, from unhappy, to disgusted. "Who would allow such filthy creatures to run amuck in this castle, especially with a prestigious stallion such as myself nearby?" He snorted in a very snooty fashion. John clenched his teeth, and balled up his fists. "Oh, look who it is, Prince Bluebutt, who's life are you going to wreck tonight?" Blueblood glanced at him. "Auntie, please remove this filth from my sight before I..." John butted in. "Before I absolutely pummel this freaking pathetic excuse of a stallion into the ground!" Blueblood growled. "You wouldn't dare, the guards would never let you even touch me, let alone hit me." John chuckled. "Well then, you wanna try and prove that fact? I'm standing right here amigo, lets dance." He grinned darkly, putting up his fists. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Yelled Celestia, both John and Blueblood quit arguing to look at her. "I will not allow you two to argue and fight each other here in my castle! If you so wish to fight, do it on your own time!" The two males quickly stopped fighting. "Now, you two apologize to each other." She said, lowering her voice. "I apologize creature." Blueblood said, faking guilt. "Yeah yeah, I'm sorry too." John said. Celestia glared at the two, but her expression softened a bit. "Alright, now John, we do have somewhere to be." She continued walking down the hall, everyone followed. John turned around & flipped off Blueblood, who looked at him confused.

-Chapter 8 end-

**Alright, now we are getting underway with the Gala. And this is for all the people who HATE Blueblood. What should I do with him? I am going to prank him, but I need ideas people. Think outside the box. Go Big Or Go Home! What should I prank Blueblood with, it has to involve getting him dirty so he'll throw a fit. Ideas anyone?**

**Read and Review everypony.**


	11. Chapter 9 At the Gala pt2 Interrogation

** Alright, there have been no requests as to HOW Blueblood will get put in his place, so I'll have to think for this one. I need ideas everyone, let me hear it. How should I deal with Blueblood?**

**Also, thank you to TyTyTech for reviewing my story. You are good at being one of my viewers.**

**-Chapter 9-**

The group entered a large room that looked like a interrogation room. "Uuuuhhh," John gulped. "Are we being treated like guests or criminals?" Celestia looked at him. "It depends on how you three act." She replied. The three humans gulped and looked at each other. "Please, have a seat." Celestia said, motioning to three chairs that were in front of a table. The guards took positions behind the chairs, the three humans sat down in the chairs. "Now, you three will answer these questions that I am going to ask you. No smart remarks," She said, looking at John, who nodded. "If you three answer them truthfully, I will allow you three to go back to the Gala, and I will help you three with your little problem. If you lie, I will lock you three in the dungeons."

The three humans nodded. "What's the first question?" Crystal asked. "Where did you three come from?" Celestia asked. "We come from a planet called Earth." Ricardo replied. "Alright then, what do you three know about us?" The three humans looked at each other, exchanging glances of fright, until John spoke up. "If we tell you, do you promise to keep it a secret?" John asked. "Why?" Asked Celestia. "Well," John said. "It's going to be hard to explain, and if the others find out, it could cause mass panic and chaos." Celestia looked at Ricardo and Crystal questioningly. "Is this true?" She asked the other two humans. They shrugged. "We're not sure," Crystal said. "But better safe than sorry, right?" Celestia agreed. "Alright, I will keep it a secret," Said Celestia. "But will you tell me why it must be kept a secret?" John nodded. "Alright, in our world, you and your people are a cartoon, which is a show viewed by most children. Your show was meant for little girls, but over time other people such as ourselves began to get into the show, which has led it to be one of the best shows on our world." John finished. Celestia glared at him. "I don't believe you." She said.

"You have guards pointed at our backs, and you have the magic to destroy us, why would we lie to you now?" John said, hoping she would understand. "Alright then, suppose we do believe you, is this how you three know about Sombra?" Celestia asked them. John nodded. "Yes. That's how we knew about Sombra, but he kidnapped us. It's probably for the better that we arrived here in Equestria," John said. "Anyone else would've automatically sided Sombra out of fear, or caused trouble. But we know better." Ricardo agreed, as did Crystal. Celestia thought for a moment. "So, you three will not side with Sombra to destroy Twilight and her friends?" She asked. "Why would we, all we want to do is go home." Ricardo said. "We've always wanted to come to Equestria, but we never would have thought that we would be forced here by.." Crystal started, but John cut her off. "A freaking evil, power-hungry, psychopath of a pony." Celestia looked at them. "Alright, I trust you three will make proper choices, because like it or not, you three will be ambassadors for your entire species. Try to make them proud." Celestia smiled. "Of course Princess Celestia." The three humans said in unison. "Now, Ricardo is it? I believe you have a date to get back to." "Oh man, I almost forgot!" Ricardo exclaimed, as he quickly stood up from his chair, and made a dash for the exit, nearly bowling over some guards who were in the way. John and Crystal laughed, and even Celestia was heard to give a quiet giggle. "Alright then, we better get going," John said. "Thank you for understanding Celestia, you truly are a motherly figure." Celestia smiled warmly at him as the other two humans left.

-Chapter 9 end-

**Here are the character bios for me and my friends, they have some basic facts.**

**John **

**Height: 6'6**

**Favorite Mane 6 Pony: Rainbow Dash or Twilight Sparkle**

**Favorite Side (Background) Pony: Lightning Dust, Octavia, Soarin**

**Least Favorite Pony: Blueblood, Sombra**

**Position in the group: He views himself as the 'leader' of the group, he knows the risks of them being in Equestria, and wishes to get the three of them back home, if they manage to destroy Sombra.**

**Ricardo**

**Height: 5'6**

**Favorite Mane 6 Pony: Rarity or Pinkie Pie**

**Favorite Side (Background) Pony: Lyra Heartstrings**

**Least Favorite Pony: He doesn't have any.**

**Position in the group: He is just a regular brony who was brought into Equestria by Sombra. He also wishes to get home, after he lives out his dream of being in Equestria, and if they destroy Sombra.**

**Crystal**

**Height: 5'6**

**Favorite Mane 6 Pony: Twilight Sparkle or Pinkie Pie**

**Favorite Background Pony: Big Mac**

**Least favorite Pony: Sombra**

**Position: She is the female in the group. (Because she is a girl.) She also was brought into Equestria by Sombra with Ricardo and John. She wishes to live in Equestria, but knows they have to destroy Sombra, and find a way to return home.**


	12. Chapter 10 At the Gala pt3 Power Up

** Alright, since I have gotten NO ideas on how to deal with Blueblood, I will have to think of something myself.**

** I seem to like the story so far, and that it has become so popular. Also, look at my Minecraft story, starring myself and Mysticsword. It's called Minecraft: Of Mobs, Mods, and Morons.**

**-Chapter 10-**

Rarity was walking around, waiting for Ricardo to return so they could dance together and begin their date. All of a sudden, she heard gasping and some muffled whispers, then she noticed John, Ricardo, and Crystal walk into sight, the crowd was watching them with all sorts of expressions, ranging from fear, confusion, and interest. The three humans tried their best to ignore the stares, but then one pony started to speak. "So, Auntie didn't throw you three filthy pieces of trash out?" John glared at him. "Well, if it isn't the spoiled brat. Now what do you want?" Blueblood looked at him in anger. "I want you three to leave, you shouldn't even be here in this castle during this Gala." John rolled his eyes, he really wanted to give Blueblood a knuckle sandwich to the face. "Listen Blueblood, you need to relax, we're not going to do anything wrong." John grunted. Blueblood just snorted and walked up to him. "Oh really, what's worse than trying to enjoy oneself at the Gala, and knowing there are three aliens running around, ruining everything?" John chuckled. "Knowing that there is a spoiled prince running around that treats mares like dirt." Blueblood sputtered. "What? Me? Are there any mares here that agree with this...this...alien and his false accusations?" He asked.

In a matter of seconds, mares began to raise their hooves, Rarity was included in this mob of mares. Blueblood was shocked at the sheer number of mares. "You," He growled, turning to John. "You are lying, mares love me. The only mare that hated me was that one from Ponyville that was with me last year." Ricardo heard this and walked over to the two. "Be quiet about Rarity!" He snapped. "She's much more royal than you will ever be!" He then pulled back his hand and punched Blueblood, sending the unicorn flying across the hall, and landing outside. John, Crystal, as well as other ponies looked at him. "Whoa," John said. "Where did that come from? You never lose your temper, or raise a fist, never less hitting someone?" Ricardo shrugged. "I don't know, but when I heard Blueblood insult Rarity," He paused. "I just wanted to shut him up. I am probably in a lot of trouble." John nodded. "Well, try to relax, I don't think he is going to insult Rarity anymore." Ricardo sighed. "I guess you're right." Rarity walked up to the two. "Ricardo, that was amazing darling," She smiled. Ricardo looked at her. "You put that ruffian Blueblood in his place, for me," She looked up at Ricardo. "Come, let us dance at the Gala." Ricardo looked at John, who laughed. "Get going you crazy lovebirds, don't let a tall fart like me keep you waiting." He walked away, still laughing. Ricardo shrugged, then followed Rarity to dance with her.

John chuckled a bit as he continued walking around. He then felt a bit of pain in his back, it was similar to something was trying to rip out of his back, two things actually. "Grraaahhh, My back is being ripped apart!" He cried, some ponies went over to help him. "I say dear chap, are you feeling alright?" A familiar pony asked. "No, I feel like my back is being torn to shreds!" John cried. "Well, don't worry then. I know a spell that will nullify the pain of whatever is happening to you." The pony said. "Go ahead, I've got nothing to lose." Came John's grunting reply. Soon, John's back began to glow a dull yellow color, and his grunting became more quiet. But all of a sudden, there were two cracking noises, and six thin appendages sprouted out of John's back, in a torrent of blood, John then let out a blood-curdling scream, which surprised everypony there. He then started to stand up, as the six appendages began to encase themselves in metal, which began to grow down towards the ground, but then stopped close to John's knees. John looked at these new wings. "What...the...heck," John blinked, then touched then but flinched, as they were a bit sore from just coming out of his back. "Well, there goes my suit." John chuckled, seeing the back of his suit was shredded where the wings came out. "Whoa," Said a voice, John looked behind him, seeing Rainbow Dash looking at him. "Those wings, look so...Awesome!" She fluttered her wings rapidly. "Thanks Dash," John said, scratching the back of his head. "Too bad I'll never know how to use 'em though. Humans aren't meant for flying without the assistance of jets and planes." Dash looked at him confused. "What are jets and planes?" She asked. John thought for a second, then looked at her. "We'll talk about this later Dash," He said. "I need to get used to having 20 foot-long wings sprouting from my back," He chuckled, then looked at her. "Dash, would you care to dance with me tonight?" Dash then gulped, and looked at John with wide eyes. "John, I was hoping to talk with The Wonderbolts this time, I mean, this is so sudden." She looked away, blushing a bit. John nodded. "Alright then, just thought I'd ask." He then walked away, leaving Dash a bit confused, she knew that the two of them had agreed not to fight each other for the length of the Gala, but why had John just asked her to dance out of the blue. She would need to find out as soon as she could.

Later on that night, as everypony was dancing and enjoying themselves at the Gala, a shadowy looking pony slid in the area above the balcony outside. "What are those three humans up too, I thought that Master Sombra wanted them to attack and destroy the Elements of Harmony, not party with the whole of Canterlot's high hierarchy," The shadow pony growled. "I must correct this problem at once. Perhaps if I...yes, that will do nicely." The pony laughed evilly, then disappeared. "Let's see what happens when you three humans are called to action to protect these ponies and their pathetic princesses." Just then, the ground began to rumble and shake violently. This began to cause some of the ponies to become very on edge. Just then, there was a shout, and the balcony above the outside began to fall. "Move everypony, now!" Came a shout, the ponies quickly got out of the way, but what they saw next really surprised them. John, Crystal, and Ricardo were racing towards the falling ledge. John's wings expanded, and he shot into the air to get any remaining ponies out of the way, Crystal's hands began to glow a aquatic blue, as did the ledge, it began to slow down. "Ricardo," She grunted. "It's getting heavy." Ricardo nodded, then jumped up and punched it, causing it to break up into smaller pieces. John looked at the pieces and flew up, and proceeded to grab whatever pieces he could, Ricardo helped him too. The ponies couldn't believe what they were seeing. The three humans were soon finished and were panting, trying to catch their breath. But then there was another shout, and a figure was sent flying into the sky, tied to a rope. Everyone looked to see Blueblood being hung upside down tied to the rope by his back hoof. "Who did this to me?!" He cried. "I demand whoever did this release me at once, before my aunt sends you to the dungeons." John chuckled. "Relax Blueblood, why don't you hang out for a while? Not like you have a say in the matter though." John walked away, laughing. "You ruffian, get me down from here right now!" Blueblood screamed. Soon, a whole crowd began cheering and clapping. Some mares even laughed at Blueblood, Rarity included. Celestia looked at John, who winked back at her. "I didn't hit him, just let him hang out there for a while. It'll do wonders for his attitude." Celestia looked at Blueblood, then nodded. "I'll get a guard to get him down when the Gala is over," She said. "Ordinarily, I was going to lock you up, but apparently the mares here have just shown me of my nephew's bad behavior towards mare's." She smiled at John, who laughed. "But one thing eludes me," John said. "That was no accident with the balcony, I think somepony purposely sabotaged that balcony to fall, to purposefully get the three of us to use our newly-found powers to save everypony." "I understand John, I will look into how that balcony fell. You should enjoy yourself for the rest of the Gala." Celestia said, as John walked towards the Gala again.

Meanwhile, just outside the castle walls, a unicorn stallion reappeared. "Good, Master Sombra's powers are working on the three of them. Now all we have to do is make sure they can control them, or else the power will become too great for them," He chuckled. "I'll carry out my Master's bidding. For I am **Cloak Shadow**!"

-Chapter 10 end-

** Who is this Cloak Shadow, is he a threat to the three humans in Equestria? How will me and my friends control these powers? Why am I asking you this? Read and Review everypony.**

** I apologize with updates coming so slowly, sadly I have to share this computer with my family. And am not able to do a lot of typing at home without having to get off the computer, so I do some of my typing at school. Also, I am applying for college, so my updates will have to be dialed down to one chapter per week. I hope you understand why I have to slow down on my typing. So remain patient my viewers, you will still get your chapters.**


	13. Chapter 11 Love Booms

** Sorry, don't have anything to say here. But my fanfictions will be coming a chapter a week. This will give me plenty of time to relax, and think of stories for the chapters.**

**-Chapter 11-**

The Gala was soon over, and the Mane 6 met up with the humans. Rarity was last of course, Ricardo walked her over to her friends. "Well," Rainbow Dash said. "It looks like somepony had fun." Rarity smiled at Ricardo, then back at her friends. "Oh, it was simply heavenly," She said happily. "Ricardo is a true gentlecolt, he knows how to make a mare feel like a true princess." Ricardo smiled. John flashed him a thumbs up, Crystal clapped her hands for the two. "Well, I can tell that you two will be happy together." John grinned. The others agreed. "Anyway," John continued. "The one thing I would like to know. Is how that balcony fell down, it looked structurally safe." He crossed his arms, thinking. "I agree," Twilight said, as the group exited the castle to their carriage. Crystal whispered to Ricardo. "What do we do with Spike?" She asked. "He's going to be angry when he finds out about you and Rarity being together?" "He's going to want to kill you for stealing her!" Came a yell. Everypony, and body turned around, to see Spike glaring at Ricardo. "How could you just go with him?!" He asked Rarity, as he pointed at Ricardo angrily. "Spike, please..." Rarity began, but Spike cut her off. "What does he have that I don't Rarity? Tell me!" Spike growled, blowing embers. Ricardo looked at Spike. "Spike listen, Rarity likes me because we're the same age group." Ricardo said calmly. "Yes, that's it," Rarity agreed. "You're still a baby dragon, and I am older than you are." "Is this true?" Spike asked the others, who gave mixed responses. Spike looked down, upset. "Let's go home." He said, trying not to sound any more upset than he was. "Thank You Spike, for being understanding." John said, as the group entered the carriage.

But before John could enter the carriage, he felt a pair of hooves drag him aside. He looked over and saw Rainbow Dash looking at him. "Whats up Dash?" John asked her, confused. "John, I need to ask you something. Why did you want to dance with me at the Gala?" She asked. John sighed, and looked at his feet, then back at Dash. "I won't lie to you," He began. "But I don't want to fight you anymore Dash. What happened on our first day was a huge misunderstanding," He then help out his hand. "I want to bury the hatchet, and hope that we can be friends." Dash looked at him, then back at his hand. "I'm not Applejack John," She said. "But I can tell there is more, but for now," She continued, grabbing his hand. "I accept you wanting to be my friend," She shook his hand, smiling. "C'mon, let's get going. Perhaps we can fly home instead, and see what those six skinny wings can do." John laughed. "Is that a challenge?" He grinned, as he flexed his wings.

Twilight looked outside the carriage just in time to see John and Rainbow Dash fly away towards Ponyville. "I guess those two are friends now." She smiled as she looked at the others. "About time." Crystal said. "Yeah, I was gettin' mighty tired from havin' to separate those two." Applejack added. Everyone else laughed. "We might want to see how this will play out with those two." Twilight finished. "Okie Dokie!" Pinkie Pie grinned. "I can't wait to throw them a party," She said. "After I throw Rarity and Ricardo one." She finished. Everyone laughed, and agreed.

Meanwhile, John and Rainbow Dash were flying towards Ponyville. John started to do a corkscrew, followed by Rainbow Dash. "This is so AWESOME!" John howled in happiness. Rainbow Dash laughed. "Now you know what it's like to be me!" She called back. John grinned. "Perhaps we could see how fast these puppies go!" John yelled, then he saw a cloud. "After I try something." He then flew over to the cloud and landed on it. He looked at his feet, they were firmly on the cloud alright. Rainbow Dash landed next to him. "John," She said. John looked over at her. "Why did you ask me to dance with you at the Gala?" John looked at her. "Dash," He said. "I need to tell you something, it's the reason I asked you to dance with me," He then sighed. "The truth is, I don't want to be just friends... I wish to be something more with you." Dash looked at him. "Are you serious?" She asked him. John nodded. "Yeah," He said. "I just wanted to tell you that." He finished, then flew off towards Ponyville, leaving a confused and silent Rainbow Dash. _Is it possible? _Rainbow Dash thought to herself._ Could he really be serious, what if he is just fooling me? I mean, he and his friends are going to try to destroy us in 4 months, so why would he tell me that he wants me to be his mare?_ She flew after him, still deep in thought about what John had said.

John on the other hand, was sure of his decision with Rainbow Dash. _I don't know if she'll want to be with me,_ He thought._ But I won't attack her, and neither will the others. We have to save them, we have to stop and destroy Sombra once and for all._ He started to climb, he didn't realize he was gaining altitude fast, until he burst through a cloud bank and was above the clouds. He looked around and saw the moon, it was shining brightly, as if trying to tell him something. He looked at it for a bit, then sighed. "There has to be someway to get rid of Sombra." He said, then he looked at his wings. _I'll sleep on it for now, after I experiment with these wings, I wonder if... _He looked at the cloud bank he had burst out of. He then positioned himself upside-down, readjusted his glasses, then dove through the bank. He began to pick up speed rapidly. _Here we go!_ He thought, as a sonic cone began to form around him.

Meanwhile, everyone else had just returned home, and had entered the library. "So Rainbow," Twilight said. "Where's John gone off to?" Rainbow looked over at her friends. "Well," she began. "John and I were flying home, when he decided to talk to me." "And?" Rarity asked. Crystal and Ricardo looked at each other. They knew what John would've asked her. "I know!" Pinkie Pie spoke up quickly. "John asked her to be his mare, like Rarity and Ricardo." Rainbow Dash looked at Pinkie Pie. "How did you know?" She asked. "I read the script silly-filly." Pinkie Pie bounced around. Rainbow Dash blushed heavily and flew outside. She looked up and then heard saw a sight she would never be able to unsee. An explosion sounded out that rattled Ponyville, it shook windows to the breaking point, then a ring similar to the sonic rainboom shot out. Except, this one wasn't colored like the rainbow, this one was white and black, as well as every shade of gray in between the two. She gasped as she saw the cause of it crash down next to her.

-Chapter 11 end-

** oooooh. John and Rainbow Dash huh? Tell me what you think of that pairing? As well as Ricardo x Rarity pairing.**

** Alright then. I apologize for taking so long. I am trying to balance my stories and my life at the same time. Thank You to all my viewers, it is great to know that people like reading my stuff.**

**Read, Review, and have a cookie on your way out.**


	14. Chapter 12 When I made you worry

** This is before Twilight became an Alicorn, just so you know. I may have her be an Alicorn later, just not now.**

** Alright, I know that this chapter may not be as well written out as the other chapters, but I am the only one working on this fanfic. So I am going to try another idea. Since I have TWO active fanfics. (Minecraft: Of Mobs, Mods, and Morons, and this one.) I will spend one week working on one fanfic, then go to the next one the next week. This way I will (hopefully) be able to spend time on the chapters, and make them longer. Tell me what you think of this idea.**

**-Chapter 12-**

John slowly awoke, he recognized that he wasn't outside anymore, apparently he was in a white room, lying on a bed. He slowly looked around, there was a window and some medical equipment. _So, I'm in a hospital... Guess I shouldn't be surprised after that stunt I pulle__d. Who was I trying to be Rainbow Dash?_ He thought, as he tried to get up, but felt a ton of pain in trying to even lift his arm. He grunted, just as Nurse Redheart trotted in. "Well, it's nice to see that you woke up from your little nap," She said, then she poked her head out the door. "He's awake." She smiled. Just two seconds afterwards, a swarm of ponies, followed by Ricardo and Crystal ran in. They proceeded to hug him tightly. "Can't breathe, in pain..." John wheezed pathetically. This caused them to release him from the death-hug. Rainbow then looked over at John. "That move you made was so cool!" She exclaimed. "It was like a dark vortex turning into light and vice versa." She then took her hoof and slapped John straight across the face. "You idiot!" She screamed. "You almost got yourself killed! Doing something as stupid as that without me there to help you!" She continued to rant. John looked down, then over to Rainbow Dash. "I'm sorry Dash," He said. "I just wanted to try it out is all. I didn't mean to make you worry so much." He sighed. Rainbow Dash nodded. "Well, you did." She said, then she left. Twilight looked at John. "What did you do?" She asked. John sighed. "I did my own version of Rainbow's Sonic Rainboom. It's either she is upset that I managed to do what only she could do, or she was actually concerned about me." "Well, judging by that rant. I guess she is concerned about you." Twilight said, looking at the door where Rainbow had exited. "Yeah, I guess," John sighed. "Look, I wouldn't mind relaxing for a little bit guys, I have a bit to think about." "We understand partner, y'all need to think about what y'all did to make Rainbow worry 'bout y'all so much." Applejack said. They all began to leave the room, just then Nurse Redheart walked in. "You can leave when you wish," She stated. "You're going to be sore for a while, but you'll be able to move with this thing that appeared in the lobby with a note for you. A unicorn brought in an exo-suit that was surrounded in the unicorn's golden aura. Twilight read the note. "Dear John, I heard about your little accident that wound you up in the hospital at Ponyville, so I searched your memories and found this exo-skeleton from a show that you call 'Acceleracers', so enjoy. From K.S." John looked up at the skeleton. "Why would Sombra help me?" He asked. Ricardo then spoke-up. "I guess he is just going to make sure that you're ready to fight the Elements of Harmony in a few months." He suggested. Twilight and the remaining 4 ponies, as well as Crystal nodded. "I see." John said. Pinkie Pie then spoke up. "Oh, I almost forgot," She said, smiling. "I made you a cupcake for you coming back to life and not dying." She held up a cupcake that said 'Welcome back John, and thank you for not dying because that would be just awful,' on it. John laughed. "Thank You Pinkie," He grinned, he then tried to move, but he grunted in pain. "Uhhh, could you guys, help me over to the exo-suit?" He asked sheepishly. Twilight was about to envelop him in her magic, but then Crystal said. "Twilight, could I try to move him please, I need the practice." Twilight shook her head." Sorry Crystal, but you're kinda new at this, besides, you may accidently overdo it and slam him into the ground." John chuckled. "Yeah, could I NOT be used as a rag-doll please…." He said, as Twilight lifted him in a purple aura and placed him properly in the exo-suit.

Meanwhile, Rainbow was flying towards her cloud home, she was still furious at John. "That stupid John, why did he have to do that and wind up in the hospital?" She fumed. "But…. It did look kind of cool, No no no Rainbow, what are you saying, you can't just be so worried about him stealing your signature move. He's in the hospital because of it," She mumbled. "Sheesh, why am I caring about him now? Is it because of what he said to me... What about his mare at home, or girlfriend as he said. He DID leave her behind in their dimension." She growled angrily, as she approached her home. She entered her home, then looked up to see Tank, her pet tortoise flying about. "Hey Tank," She said to the turtle, who looked at her slowly, as if he knew what was wrong with her. "Oh, I don't know why he said those things to me," She sighed, as she pawed the ground. "I mean, he already has a mare, but she is back in his dimension... Perhaps she won't mind if... No No NO!" She suddenly shouted, causing Tank to withdraw into his shell very quickly. She then flew up to her room and slammed the door, fighting a battle with her thoughts and feelings.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, a picture of John with a girl shattered. The girl went to pick up the glass, and gasped when she noticed the picture. "Angela," Said a voice. "What's wrong?" Angela looked towards her mother. "It's John," She said with fear in her voice. "Something's wrong, I just know it."

-Chapter 12 end-

** Once again, I am sorry for the chapter being so trashy, I was on a deadline and couldn't put much in it. I need your help for Chapter Ideas folks. Give me some chapter ideas. I really need your help with this.**

** Read and Review Everypony.**


	15. Chapter 13 Cloak Shadow

**Well, nothing witty here to put, so on with the story. But check out Shadowspark101 on ****YouTube****. The really tall guy is the guy that types up these fanfics.**

**-Chapter 13-**

"That's right," Twilight said. "One foot in front of the other, take it easy now." "Twilight," John growled. "I'm not 2 years old, I can walk you know." He crossed his arms, the exo-suit whirring like in Acceleracers. "We know that John," Applejack said. "But we jus' gotta make sure that y'all are ready to go before we send you out in the town." John nodded, but then noticed Fluttershy was hiding behind the bed. "Uhhh, Fluttershy?" John asked, walking towards the butter yellow pegasus. "Are you alright?" Fluttershy let out a scream and darted away, but she was caught in Twilight's purple aura. "Now Fluttershy," Twilight said. "You haven't done much talking to John, Crystal, or Ricardo for the whole time that they've been here. Is there something wrong?" Fluttershy shook her head wildly in a no fashion. "No no, nothing is wrong, now can you please let me go. I have somewhere to be... Away from here!" She cried, as Twilight let her go, and she tore out of the room. John and the other humans looked hurt. "Don't worry," Twilight said. "She doesn't hate you, she's just afraid of you a bit is all." Ricardo nodded. "We understand, but hopefully she'll get used to us soon, like you guys have." Just then, a bit more whirring came from John's suit. "Heh, this is cool." He said, smiling. Pinkie Pie bounced over to him, her eyes glimmering with the usual happiness. She poked John's robotic hand. "Oooohh," She sighed. "This is really really shiny, I can see myself in the palm of your hand, it looks so clean, I could eat off of it. In fact." She said, but before she could get something to eat off of John's hand, he backed up, causing her to drop her ice cream sundae plate on the ground. "No Pinkie," John said. "No eating out of the palm of my hand, as funny as that may be." Pinkie's mane and tail deflated just a tad. "Oh, now look what you did darling, you made her upset." Rarity said to John. "You may want to apologize." Ricardo suggested. John sighed, than looked over at Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, I'm sorry, I just don't want this suit to be wrecked is all." Pinkie Pie nodded slightly. "It's okay John, I understand," Pinkie said. "Do you still want your cupcake?" She said, holding out the cupcake she had made for John the chapter before. John smiled and took the cupcake, took off the wrapper, and then ate it in nearly one bite. Pinkie laughed. "That looked like fun." She said, bouncing up and down. John chuckled dryly. "Yeah, for you perhaps, but for me it was dry." He let out a little wheeze. Crystal then spoke up. "Do you think that you'll be able to walk around town now, John?" She asked. John shrugged a bit, well as much as his suit would allow. "Well, I guess," He said. "Since I can move with the suit on, it'll take some getting used to though. And I may need someone to help me in and out of the suit before I go to bed and when I wake up." Twilight sighed. "You can live with me in the library for right now, until you heal at least." She said. John nodded, then he began to move towards the door of his hospital room, his suit whirring as it was now getting used to being used for more than a couple of steps. Everyone else followed him.

From outside the hospital, the unicorn that had brought in the exo-suit chuckled a bit as he saw the group leave the hospital. He went behind the hospital, and towards the Everfree Forest. As soon as he was out of the town's sight, he began to turn into a mess of shadows, which began to reform into the shape of a unicorn. When the shadows cleared, there standing where the unicorn had been, was Cloak Shadow. Cloak Shadow was a unicorn with a black coat, and a short mane that was the darkest shade of black anyone could imagine. His cutie mark was a vortex of shadows. He looked around, as if waiting for something to happen, then in front of him, grew more black shadows, which formed into King Sombra. Cloak Shadow bowed to King Sombra. "Master, I have delivered the exo-suit as you have requested, to the injured human." "Well done Cloak Shadow," King Sombra said darkly. "So far, everything falls into place, now we just have to make sure that they stay that way." "Master, I mean no disrespect, but these three humans are in no condition to fight the Elements of Harmony, and even if they were, they will not fight them at all." Cloak Shadow said, still bowing. "Silence Cloak Shadow, I assure you that I have seen the possibilities of this happening, and I have taken precautions to assure that the humans will fight the ponies, or at least one of them." Sombra cackled darkly. "Now, come Cloak Shadow, we have work to do." "Yes Master Sombra." The two began to form into shadows, and melded away into the darkness of the Everfree Forest, a few moments later, a monstrous roar came from the deepest parts of the forest, and giant footsteps could be heard heading for Ponyville.

-Chapter 13 end-

** So, now we get to see what Sombra is up to, and you get to know what Cloak Shadow looks like. For those of you that want to know his bio, here it is.**

**Name: Cloak Shadow**

**Species: Unicorn**

**Cutie Mark: Shadow Vortex**

**Talents: Magic, can control shadows of himself AND other ponies/beings/objects, can turn himself into shadows. (Like Smoker from One Piece.)**

**Bio: Not much is known about him except for the fact that he is Sombra's right-hoof man.**

** I do apologize if this chapter is shorter than usual, but consider this a 'filler', I am working on Chapter 14 as we speak. So there will be TWO chapters this week, hopefully that'll make up for the short chapter.**


	16. Chapter 14 A Huge Problem

**Alright, as promised here is Chapter 14 of the story. This will have a slight fight scene with a bit of blood in it.**

**-Chapter 14-**

John was walking over to Twilight's library, the others having left them. Ricardo had asked Rarity if he could stay with her during their stay in Equestria, to which she agreed. Crystal had decided to stay with Pinkie Pie, which made the party pony incredibly happy. "It'll be like a sleepover every night," She had said. "We can play games, and you can meet Pound and Pumpkin Cake." The two had then left for SugarCube Corner, laughing like sisters. Applejack was needed back on the farm, so she had left, leaving John with Twilight. The two were just walking back to the library as the sun was just going down, when Twilight stopped all of a sudden. John turned back and saw her staring out into the Everfree Forest. "Is everything alright?" He asked her, concerned at the blank look Twilight was wearing. Twilight shook her head as though she had been in a daze. "Yeah, everything is fine," She said. "Just thought I sensed something is all." John nodded, but he, as well as Twilight were concerned for what could happen. They then looked at each other and finished walking back to the library, just a bit on edge.

The two were just entering the library, when all of a sudden a loud roar sounded from the Everfree Forest. A lot of ponies panicked, and everypony started running to their homes. "What was that!?" John cried, looking around for the source of the noise. Twilight's eyes went wide with fear. "It sounded like a Hydra," She said. "But what would a Hydra be doing so far from the center of the Everfree Forest?" John shrugged. "How do we get rid of the Hydra, battle it, lure it away?" He asked, naming ideas that came to his mind on how to deal with the Hydra, but Twilight stuck a hoof in front of him, which caused him to stop. "Oh no John, you're in no condition to move, much less fight a Hydra, let me handle this," Twilight looked at John, who nodded at her. "Just get inside, and try to relax." John opened his mouth to object, but he quickly shut it. "Alright, just be careful." He said to her, as he entered the home. Right after he did that, a 5 headed Hydra burst from the forest, and headed for the library. Twilight stood ready, the Hydra looked down at her, and roared furiously at the defiant pony standing in front of it. "You will not harm anypony here!" Twilight tried to make herself sound brave, but she was very nervous on the inside. She charged up a spell that was supposed to teleport the Hydra away from the town, but the spell was taking quite a bit of time to charge up, and the Hydra lunged at her with one of its heads, expecting an easy kill, as well as a free meal. The head moved closer and closer, its gaping mouth ready to chow down on Twilight like fast food. But as it managed to get close enough to Twilight, she panicked, and fired a different spell than what she was expecting. The Hydra's head fell off after being hit with a lavender burst of energy after getting very close. The head now lay lying in a pool of its own blood, the four remaining head looked at the head on the ground, and then at the stump where the head had been. Twilight looked at the kill, aghast but secretly feeling triumphant. But no amount of magic, or preparation could prepare her for what she saw next.

The Hydra let out a blood-thirsty roar, and to Twilight's horror, two heads grew out where the head had been severed. Twilight gasped in a huge state of shock, it was at this point in time that John looked out the window at the sight. _Duh, How could she (I) have forgotten,_ John and Twilight both thought at the same time._ When you chop off a Hydra's head, two new heads will just grow back._ Twilight galloped around the Hydra, trying to think of a way to get rid of it before it caused any damage. John sighed, realizing that she possibly didn't know HOW to kill a Hydra. He opened the window and yelled out. "Twilight! In order to kill a Hydra, you have to chop off the heads AND set the point where they have been cut off on fire, OR crush the body!" He yelled. Twilight looked at John in shock. "How do you know that!?" She yelled back. John facepalmed. "Is that important right now!? Just do it!" Came the very angry reply. Twilight nodded, but got slammed into the ground by the Hydra's tail. She grunted and coughed up blood. John gasped as the Hydra glared at Twilight and began to lift its tail, only to slam it back into Twilight repeatedly. Twilight coughed up blood and lost consciousness after the Hydra slammed its tail into her about 6 times, and glared at her. It then looked up at John, who made eye-contact with it. John was shocked at what he saw, he looked long into the eyes of the Hydra. "Sombra," John said quietly, he then shook his head. "Let her go, you power-mad loser!" He walked out of the library, still in his exo-skeleton brace and looked up at the 6 heads. The Hydra made noises that sounded like laughing, and glared at John. "John, hang on, we're coming!" Came a familiar voice, John and the Hydra looked and saw Ricardo and Crystal come running up to him.

Ricardo and Crystal looked at each other, than at the Hydra. "Let's get rid of this thing and go home." He said, clenching his fists tightly. John and Crystal nodded. "Guys," John said to them. "Sombra has taken the form of a Hydra for some reason, I say we kick his ass and ask questions later." Ricardo and Crystal looked at him in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding." Crystal said. "There is no way that could be Sombra, he's a pony, not a Hydra." Ricardo finished. "Oh, I assure that I am truly here, but this is not me. This is merely insurance that you will do as you three are told." The Hydra, who the three now knew as Sombra, said. "Well, here is what WE are TELLING you!" John said angrily. "Leave!" He finished, clenching his fists as well as flexing his wings, ready for a fight. Ricardo and Crystal stopped him. "Listen John, you're in no condition to fight him." Crystal said, holding John's arm back. "But you can take Twilight inside and make sure she is alright for us." Ricardo finished. John grunted angrily. "That is SO not fair," He snorted. "Do you two even know HOW to kill a Hydra?" He asked. Crystal and Ricardo shook their heads. "It can't be that hard, can it?" Crystal asked. John nodded, and repeated what he told to Twilight, then did what was told of him and brought Twilight inside and put her in her bed. Ricardo and Crystal looked at each other and gulped. "Let's go." Crystal said, before charging the Hydra, Ricardo followed, while the Hydra let out a huge roar and lunged at its two combatants.

-Chapter 14 end-

** Alright, now we get down to business. Ricardo and Crystal vs. a Hydra. This should be interesting.**

** Also, my friends and I will have more than just the basic powers. We are discussing the possible powers that we will have. Any suggestions for powers that we could have in the story?**

**Powers so far.**

**Crystal: Magic**

**John (Me): Flight**

**Ricardo: Strength**

**Read, Review, and stay tuned everypony.**


	17. Chapter 15 Battles of the BIG proportion

** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro, and Lauren Faust. I do NOT own this franchise or the show and never will. The only thing I own is John, and Cloak Shadow. Thank You all for waiting for so long.**

**-Chapter 15-**

Sombra laughed in his Hydra form. "You think that just running in will improve your chances? So be it then, I'll enjoy disciplining you two." He cackled and roared loudly, then shot fire at Ricardo and Crystal. Strangely though, the fire melded around them like a bubble, then disappeared. When the fire disappeared into embers, Crystal was standing with her hands glowing blue. "Nice try," She smirked. "You're not going to hurt us with just fire." She said, than ducked as Ricardo jumped up towards one of the heads. "Now you're going to regret coming here at all!" He yelled as he slammed into one of the necks. Sombra grunted as Ricardo hit him. He then grabbed Ricardo with one of his heads and tossed him into the air. "You should think what you're going to say through, little Ricardo." He cackled and threw Ricardo across town, causing him to slam into Carousel Boutique at full force.

Rarity screamed, not having expected her human coltfriend to suddenly drop in. Ricardo looked up. "Sorry Rarity," He said. "But Crystal and I are fighting Sombra, he turned himself into a Hydra and is trying to "discipline us" or something like that. I'll come over to try and repair the wall that I damaged." He finished, as he managed to squirm loose, leaving a hole through the wall and an unsightly draft coming through the hole. Rarity sighed and looked at Ricardo. "Do you promise?" She asked. "I Pinkie Promise." He said, going through the motions, and hitting his glasses with his finger when he went to poke himself in the eye. He then looked outside. "Crystal and I can handle this Rarity, you just stay here where it's safe." He then ran outside and closed the door behind him, leaving Rarity with her thoughts. She didn't know that Ricardo even knew HOW to do a Pinkie Promise, and he had gone through the motions so fluently, almost as though they had come naturally to him. She hummed a bit to herself, then went on with designing another outfit. She would have to talk to the others very soon.

When Ricardo got back he was surprised to see that Crystal was still standing, and that Sombra had grown two more heads. "Crystal, how's it going?" He asked Crystal as he ran up to her. Crystal looked at Ricardo. "Oh, I'm doing just peachy," She said sarcastically. "I'm just fending off a giant 8 or 9 headed monster that wants to destroy Ponyville and our friends, and possibly us at the same time, oh I'm doing just great." She finished. Ricardo chuckled and took a battle stance. "Right, let's send him packing." he said, as they charged Sombra again.

Meanwhile, John was watching the fighting occurring outside. "Darn it!" He growled. "I have to go and help them. But how?" He started pacing around. "Who?" Came a voice. John stopped and looked at the owl that made the noise. "My friends. I have to do something to help them." "Who?" "My friends." "Who?" "You know who I'm talking about, you damned owl," John had by now lost patience with the owl. "And if you say 'who' again, I'm going to pluck you, gut you and grill you like a turkey!" He roared angrily. Owlicious gulped and fluttered away. John growled and facepalmed. "I have to help them," He said to himself. "But first I have to get out of this damned exo-skeleton." He then noticed that his exo-skeleton had cybernetic locks on it. _I wonder._ He thought, then he put his hand on the lock, and was surprised to hear beeping and then sounds of the locks undoing themselves. When the locks finally unlocked, he took a deep breath and took a step forward, only to nearly fall forward on his face. He managed to catch himself on the wall and began to stretch his wings. "I'm going to help my friends," He growled. "And I won't let anyone stand in my way, pain or no pain!" He then started to limp outside, nearly falling over himself, but catching himself on the bookshelves.

Twilight slowly opened one eye as John limped down the stairs. She smiled a bit and muttered something. "Go get them, John. Show Sombra that you have have a choice in what you three can do." She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath before falling to sleep.

-Chapter 15 end-

**I wish to thank all of you for waiting for so long and being so patient with me and the story. I apologize for the abrupt ending to the chapter, but I need to focus on the ending of the battle scene, what will happen to John, Ricardo, and Crystal? Is Rarity getting suspicious of her coltfriend? Will the ****Mane 6 find out the truth? How can Geico save you 30% or more on your car insurance!? Well you'll just have to wait! Again!**

** Read and Review Everypony.**


	18. Chapter 16 Ending the Battle

** Me: Alright, time for Chapter 16. And since I am officially too lazy to say the disclaimer. Celestia, could you say the disclaimer please?**

**Celestia: Shadowspark101 doesn't own MLP in any way, shape, or form. All he owns is himself and Cloak Shadow.**

**-Chapter 16-**

John managed to get outside after a few more attempts at walking across the floor without falling. He slowly opened the door and peered out, than gasped at the sight that was before him.

The battlefield and bits of the town were in disaster. Apparently either been crushed by Sombra or having holes in the shapes of Ricardo or Crystal when they had been flung through the buildings like toys while trying to stop Sombra from destroying Ponyville. John looked around and couldn't find his friends or even Sombra anywhere, but that was going to change very soon.

"Well, well, well," Came a voice. John jumped and looked around for the source of the voice. "If it isn't the tall, handicapped human. Are you enjoying the sights of your once quaint home?" John stepped outside and looked about, then to his amazement, black smoke formed in front of him and took the form of a pony. John was surprised. "Who are you?" He asked the pony, who simply chuckled. "Me, isn't it obvious, you did create me after all." He looked at John and grinned darkly. "Cloak Shadow." John muttered. "Bing, Bing, Bing," Cloak Shadow said sarcastically. "Give the man a prize, he figures it out." John growled. "What do you want Cloak Shadow?" John asked. "Isn't it obvious," Cloak Shadow grinned. "I want you and your friends to stick to your part of the bargain, Master Sombra and I know that you three won't attack the Mane 6 when you're asked to. So we're going to test out the powers that we've given you and see what you three are capable of." He finished. John crossed his arms. "Why are you telling me this? Aren't you supposed to be helping Sombra or something?" He asked. Cloak Shadow nodded. "Of course, but I just thought you would like to know, you won't be accepted here for long." He laughed darkly, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. John shook his head, and flew up to try and find Sombra and his friends.

Ricardo and Crystal had managed to push Sombra out of Ponyville and towards the Everfree forest. The three were panting, exhausted. But Ricardo and Crystal were wheezing. "Well," Sombra snorted. "You two have done well, perhaps I might let you humans live after I have destroy the Elements of Harmony." He grinned darkly, then he and the two humans looked up just in time to hear a sonic boom and see a grayscale version of a Sonic Rainboom flash across the sky. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" John yelled as he slammed into Sombra, sending him flying into the forest. "John, what are you doing here?" Crystal asked, running up to John. "Is that really important right now Crystal?" John asked. "We have a Hydra problem." He then flew up, scanning the area for Sombra, while Ricardo and Crystal looked around on the ground.

Sombra chuckled darkly as he watched the three humans attempting to find him. While having John come screaming out of the sky DID surprise him, he knew that he had to think fast, as the Mane 6, or at least the 5 that were still able, would come looking for the three humans. He had to end this battle quickly and disappear.

The three humans approached a clearing in the forest and looked around. "I swear I saw him run this way." John grunted. Before the others could reply, Sombra roared and shot large amounts of fire at the three humans. "Look Out!" Ricardo yelled, as the fire hit the area around them, causing confusion with the three humans. Sombra took this as his only opportunity to escape and disappeared in a veil of shadows. Just in time as the remaining 5 ponies came running up to the area.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity ran up to the smokey area, followed by Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy. "Ricardo!" Rarity yelled. "Are you alright darling?" Ricardo nodded in response. "Yeah," He coughed. "I'm fine, we're just a bit cooked is all." Fluttershy looked at the three humans, but then at John. "What are you doing out of your exo-skeleton?" She asked. "You aren't supposed to be out of it!" John just chuckled. "I'm fine Fluttershy, I'll live." He then looked as he saw Fluttershy walk right up to him, he raised an eyebrow, half expecting what was going to come next.

Fluttershy looked up at the tall human and stared at him, who gave her a blank stare in return. The two humans and four ponies stood back, watching the stare down going on in front of them. Fluttershy continue staring at him, giving the stare everything she had. But John wasn't staring at her, but at the ground behind her, the fact that he was taller than her helped a bit. Soon, Fluttershy had had enough of staring at John and backed off. Rainbow Dash flew up to John, but John hadn't moved his eyes from where Fluttershy had been standing. "Uhh, John," Rainbow Dash said, waving her hooves in front of his face. "Are you alright?" She asked. She then moved John's head, he blinked and shook his head. "What happened?" He asked, looking around. "What did you just do, I've never seen anypony beat Fluttershy's stare tactic." Rainbow Dash said to John. "To be truthful," John said sheepishly. "I wasn't staring AT her, I was staring at the ground BEHIND her." John chuckled. Everypony (and one) laughed, except for Fluttershy, who looked a bit shocked at the new discovery. "Well," Crystal said. "I say we head home." The others agreed and began to walk home. Rarity grabbed Ricardo and dragged him to the side a bit. "Ricardo, we need to talk," She said. Ricardo nodded, wondering what was it she wanted to talk about. "There's something you're not telling me, and I want to know what."

-Chapter 16 end-

**What is it that** **Rarity wants to talk to Ricardo about? Has she found out about them being a TV show?**

** I apologize for taking so long making Chapter 16, but I'm ending my Spring Break and will return to school on Monday. Also, I have to study for a college placement test. So things will be slowing for a little bit.**

** Read and Review Everypony.**


	19. Chapter 17 Good-bye Humans

** Time for Chapter 17. This was a pain to type up.**

**Also, my views on this story has somewhat dropped. So I may stop for a while. That doesn't mean that I'm going to quit typing the story, just need to take a break so I can focus on school is all.**

**-Chapter 17-**

Ricardo looked over at Rarity. "Yes Rarity?" He asked, kneeling down to her eye level. "What is it?" He asked her. Rarity looked at his face, seeing nothing wrong. "How did you know how to do a Pinkie Promise?" She asked. "Pinkie Pie hasn't done that in front of you, so how did you know the motions of the promise?" Ricardo gulped a bit. "I-I," He stammered, than sighed. He knew that the secret would have to come out eventually. "We'll go tell John and Crystal, they know the same as I do." He said calmly. Rarity nodded, and went with Ricardo to catch up to the others.

When the precession reached the library, Rarity looked over to Ricardo. "Alright, now tell us what you know about us. I can tell that you three were hiding things from us. You could call it a mare's instinct." She said, adding a bit of flair to the last two words. This caused everyone, and pony to roll their eyes. Ricardo took a deep breath, and then started to speak. He told the group everything. From the show starting, to the Mane 6 being cartoon characters, and the brony and pegasister fans of the show. "John and I are bronies," Ricardo explained. "And Crystal is a pegasister." After Ricardo finished, the ponies were stunned about what they were just told. "And y'all thought that you could just not tell us. Or y'all thought that y'all could just turn the other way and pretend like it wouldn't happen?" Applejack asked.

John then spoke up. "We did this for a reason, it was to protect you guys, so that way we wouldn't hurt you. And we're really sorry." Rainbow Dash for once, didn't charge at John. She merely looked at the three humans, as did the others. Twilight then spoke up. "We don't know if we should trust you, or keep you three here at all, the fact that we're just a cartoon for the fillies and colts of your world, and the reason you were sent here by Sombra makes it even harder to make a decision that will allow you to stay." Applejack spoke next. "Ah propose," She said, eyeing the three humans. "Is that we take a vote, just the 6 of us. Whichever vote wins out, is what will happen to the three of them." The vote began, although John, Ricardo and Crystal wished it hadn't. "Who votes for the three of them to stay?" Twilight asked. Pinkie Pie raised her hoof in the air. Rarity looked at Ricardo, and began to raise her hoof, but stopped, and then put it down. Ricardo gulped, knowing what that meant. "Now who votes for them to leave Ponyville?" All 6 hooves went in the air. Everyone looked at Pinkie. "Pinkie," John said. "Who are you voting for? For us to stay in Ponyville? Or for us to leave Ponyville?" He asked. Pinkie giggled. "I'm voting for both you dolty-colty." She smiled in her Pinkie fashion. Everyone looked at each other. "Well," John said quietly. "The votes win out, the three of us will leave Ponyville. Good-bye you guys. And," He thought for a second. "Dash, could I tell you something?" Dash nodded and followed John outside.

"What is it John?" She asked. John sighed then looked at her. "You're pretty cool Dash, you know that?" He asked. Dash nodded. "Of course, everyone knows that," She smirked. "But that isn't the reason that you mmpphhh…" She was cut off as John kissed her. John personally thought the kiss would have been different, but to his surprise, that kiss felt like kissing a human. He broke the kiss quietly. "Good-Bye Rainbow Dash." He said quietly, as he turned to catch up with Ricardo and Rarity. He then raised his arm in the air, Dash was confused by what that meant. He then put his thumb in the air. Dash smiled a bit, remembering that give someone a thumbs up was usually a good thing, and the fact that John kissed her had helped her realize that the thumbs up was a very good thing indeed. Dash sighed, than noticed that her friends were staring at her. "What?" She asked. "Erm, Sugercube," Applejack said. "You may want to check your wings." Dash was confused, until she looked at her wings. They had spread quite widely, causing her to blush. "Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh…." She stammered, as she struggled to put her wings down. The others looked at the three humans as they left Ponyville. "Ah sure hope you made the right choice Twi." Applejack said, as they saw Ricardo lower his head and Crystal trying to soothe him. Twilight quietly agreed, even though she didn't show it. "Spike, take a letter," Twilight said. Spike nodded, than began to write. "_Dear Princess C__elestia. It has come to our attention that we were something that the three humans called 'a cartoon', even though we are popular, it wasn't enough to help us with a decision. The 6 of us voted, and the decision was to send John, Crystal, and Ricardo away.__ Where they will go, we do not know, but my friends and I are slightly worried about what Sombra will do to the three of them now that we cannot help them. I__ wish for your guidance in this situation. Your dearest student, Twilight Sparkle._" Spike sent the letter to Princess Celestia. "Now what Twilight?" Spike asked. "I don't know Spike," Twilight said. "I just don't know."

-Chapter 17 end-

** Alright, this ends Chapter 17. I apologize for the very long wait everypony, but I need help thinking up an arc for the story. I'll give you people the torch on this. I have two story arcs in mind, but can only work with one. Which should I use?**

**The Dark Ricardo Arc: Ricardo is distraught over Rarity breaking up with him, and not trying to persuade Twilight to let them stay. Crystal and John try to calm him down, and for a while it works, but Sombra's evil energy takes over Ricardo, turning him evil and on the prowl for revenge against Rarity. Now John and Crystal must protect Ponyville, and stop Ricardo before he tries to kill Rarity.**

**The Ex-Lovers Arc: Angela, John's girlfriend, finds out that John had kissed Rainbow Dash. She appears in Equestria, yelling at John, and breaks his heart. She then attempts to kill John, who flees. Ricardo and Crystal must now find John before Angela does and put a stop to her.**

** Poll will go up at least 2 hours after this chapter does. So vote on your favorite Arc on my Profile.**


	20. Chapter 18 A 4th human enters

**I know what you're thinking. Shadow, where the fuck have you been!?**

** Well, I've had to get ready for college, choosing my classes. Finishing up High School. And doing a few other projects for Artist Haven at my school.**

** But wait no longer for here is Chapter 18, and the start of the Ex-Lovers Arc.**

** Introducing my girlfriend DragonDemon18, and her OC, Angela.**

**-Chapter 18-**

Angela had been having a very quiet week. She had been texting John for a while, hoping to get a lead on where he was. He hadn't been texting her back for a while, and she was very worried about him. "Come on John, this isn't like you to ignore me without a reason." She said, staring at her phone screen, as if it would answer for John. Just then a text came through. She unlocked her phone and then looked at the message before she opened it. There was no text, only an attachment that said 'The truth'. Angela opened the text, and soon afterwards, black mist started to pour out of her phone. The mist swirled about her, and soon formed the likeness of King Sombra. Angela tried to scream, but found her throat incredibly dry and unable to make the slightest of noises. "Don't even bother," Sombra said darkly. "I've soundproofed the room, your family doesn't know any better," He paused for a moment, then looked over at a picture on a frame. "Well well well, you know John?" He asked, glancing over at Angela, who nodded. "He's my boyfriend, but I haven't heard from him in a while. I'm so worried about him." She said, looking at her feet. Sombra nodded, feigning guilt, concern, and pity. "I understand," He said. "But just so you know, John has already found another mare besides you." Angela looked up in shock. "You're lying!" She yelled at Sombra, and tried to take a swing at the stallion, but her fist went right through him. "I'm not lying, why would I have to lie, when the proof is in that video on your phone." Angela looked at the video and was shocked at what she saw. She saw John, and a sky blue pony with a rainbow mane, but that wasn't what scared her. To her complete and utter surprise, John leaned down and kissed the mare, then walked away to join two other humans. The video cut off there.

Sombra walked over to Angela. "Now you know," He said, then smirked. "If you want, I could take you to him, and you can make him pay for cheating on you. I've heard the even though polygamy is legal on Equestria, here on Earth it is forbidden. Am I right?" He asked. Angela nodded and glanced at the pony, but there was something wrong. "I don't want to make him pay," She said, as her eyes began to glow a dark purple. "I want to make him bleed and beg for mercy for cheating on me!" He voice had changed to, it was now more feral, almost to a monster-like style. Sombra grinned darkly. "That's better," He said, as a portal opened in front of them. "Follow me Angela, your revenge awaits." He laughed darkly, and walked through the portal, with Angela following suit.

-Chapter 18 end-

**Alright, I know it's a short Chapter, but at least it's a Chapter right?**

** Oh god, my girlfriend is going to go to Equestria to rip my head off! This is so not going to end well in any way, shape, or form...**

** Read, Review, and if anyone has any ideas for how this should go down, let me know.**


End file.
